Sebuah Romansa
by BlueSatelite
Summary: Yona si gadis paling manis. Hak si Pendamba Ngenes. Yona yang telah termiliki. Hak semakin ngenes. Ini adalah cerita nista dari Hak yang berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya dengan bantuan teman-teman terdekat. Enjoy! READ WARNING.
1. Chapter 0

**Title : Akatsuki no Yona Highschool AU! - Sebuah Romansa**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy.**

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter.00 : Awal.

* * *

Yona adalah seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Mungkin yang paling manis di SMA Kouka. Dia sedikit manja, tapi berkat keaktifannya di organisasi sekolah, perlahan ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mandiri. Siapa sih yang tidak menyukai gadis seperti itu? Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling ingin menembaknya, Son Hak jadi yang pertama unjuk tangan.

Son Hak juga populer, tapi dia dekil. Walau para gadis bilang lehernya seksi, tidak ada yang yakin kulit coklatnya itu beneran atau cuma daki. Semenjak mendengar komentar itu, Hak jadi menjauh dari komunitas. Menurutnya dia tidak pantas berdekatan dengan orang-orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat keeksotisannya.

Son Hak sayang, perbuatannya itu malah menjauhkannya dari Yona. Di suatu pagi semester kedua, Kija—salah satu sahabatnya—mendatanginya sambil memperlihatkan pesan broadcast bbm.

"Yona-_ya_ sudah pacaran dengan si Su'un!" lapornya dengan berlinang airmata. Hak cengo. Yang dipanggil Su'un oleh Kija itu adalah Soowon, salah satu cowok populer juga. Beda dengan Hak, Soowon punya kulit putih bak model iklan sabun dan senyumnya seperti malaikat (sementara senyum Hak seperti iblis yang baru saja merangkak ke bumi). Hak masih cengo. Lawannya sadis men. Tapi yang paling penting, kenapa Yona dan Soowon bisa pacaran? Padahal setaunya mereka dekat ya dekat-dekat gitu aja. Ngga ada yang spesial.

Hak masih cengo dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Kija yakin dia bisa memasukkan genggaman tangannya ke sana.

* * *

Atas usul sepihak dari Kija, dia mengumpulkan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Kija berencana untuk membuat rencana balas dendam dan merebut kembali Yona untuk Hak.

"Kalian mau bikin boyband?" tanya Hak cuek.

"Bukan! Kita ini mau membalaskan dendammu tahu!" seru Kija. Rambutnya yang rajin perawatan pakai Tresemme (tapi dia tetep uke) bergoyang-goyang. Biasanya dia memang gini. Siapa yang punya masalah, siapa yang rempong.

"Ya sudah deh, _sok_ mulai rapatnya." Hak cuek.

"Bersyukurlah, Yoon si cowok keren ini punya waktu buat bantuin!" tiba-tiba Yoon, cowok imut yang suka pakai jepit rambut, menunjuk hidung Hak. Yoon yang paling muda diantara mereka, karena dia jenius dan siswa lompat kelas.

"Iya, iya. Eh, gimana kabar hantaran 5 milyar waktu itu?" tanya Hak. Langsung saja Yoon ngamuk, ingat dengan kejadian seminggu yang lau saat ada bapak-bapak yang mau melamar Yoon dengan mahar 5 milyar tunai. Yoon itu _**COWOK**_ loh.

"Gimana kalau suruh Yoon godain si Su'un supaya dia selingkuh dari Yona-_ya_?" usul Jaeha, yang lebih tua dari yang lainnya. Dia siswa ngulang kelas.

"Anjir lo pikir gua apaan?!" amuk Yoon. Hampir aja tangannya melintir kepala Jaeha.

"_Let it go~ let it go~_" tiba-tiba Zeno yang imut dan berjiwa muda bernyanyi.

"Let it go apaan?" tanya Kija.

"Ya let it go aja, kalo Yona udah pacaran sama Soowon," kata Zeno.

"Enak aja! Yona-_ya_ terlalu baik buat Su'un tau!" sengit Kija. Zeno mengangkat bahu, _bodo amat~_

Ada satu orang lagi teman mereka. Namanya Shina. Tapi Shina anaknya baik dan alim. Dia diam saja mendengar ocehan-ocehan teman-temannya.

"Woles aja napa sih?" tiba-tiba Hak angkat bicara. Capek juga dengerin omelan-omelan Kija dan amukan-amukan Yoon. "Kalo emang gue dan Yona jodoh, pasti ngga bakal kemana _keles_," kata Hak pede. Anak-anak langsung melemparinya dengan benda-benda ajaib di sekitar mereka.

* * *

Hari Minggu, Hak dan geng kerennya jalan-jalan di mall. Duo cowok cantik Yoon dan Zeno mengomentari barang-barang dengan, _'Iiihhh itu unyu bangeeettt!'_, sementara Kija lebih memilih mengekspresikan kecantikannya dengan cara elegan, _'Ini bagus sih... tapi mahal...; ini mahal sih... tapi bagus banget!' _(komentar khas cewek banget kalo lagi belanja).

Hak, Jaeha, dan Shina takut disangka orang-orang sebagai pria gay yang lagi bawa pacar mereka jalan.

"Tapi kamu mesti tau loh, Hak. Aku tuh ada perasaan khusus buat kamu," bisik Jaeha si playboy cap kaki tiga usil dan langsung ditonjok oleh Hak.

Tiba-tiba si kalem Shina menarik mereka semua. Kepala Hak dan Yoon berbenturan, Jaeha terjatuh.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Zeno. Shina menunjuk ke seberang posisi mereka dengan horor. Pertama kalinya ada ekspresi begitu dari Shina.

Lantas mereka ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Shina. Dan disaat itulah mereka berharap mereka buta.

"Iiihh ini lucu banget ya!" seru seorang cowok berkulit putih porselen.

"Aku beliin buat kamu ya beb," kata cowok di sebelahnya yang keliatan jauh lebih tua dari dia.

"Ah, boleh ya?" si cowok putih tertawa melambai.

Di seberang Hak dan gengnya cengo.

"**WAT DE FAKH?!**"

* * *

Hak dan gengnya bersembunyi di lorong di sebelah kelas 1-C. Mereka mengawasi Soowon dan Yona di sana.

"Maksudnya... kita ngga salah liat kemaren?" bisik Yoon.

"Yoon-_ah_, tega kau meragukan petunjuk dari Shina dan kejeniusanmu sendiri?!" tegur Kija. Yoon menggeleng.

"Maaf, Shina-_hyung_...!" Yoon memeluk Shina dengan dramatis. Shina menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Jadi ngga perlu digodain Yoon pu, si Su'un sudah selingkuh duluan?!" geram Jaeha, padahal dia sendiri peselingkuh ulung.

"Nampaknya begitu, kawan," Hak mengamini.

"Kemaren _teh_ cowok bukan? Cowok kan yang sama dia? Siapa ya?" tanya Zeno.

"Gua kenal kayaknya. Itu tuh Han Judo, kalo ngga salah guru di tempat kursus gue dan Soowon," jawab Hak. Anak-anak memberinya tatapan, 'hah-lu-kursus-ya?'.

"Gile ni orang, dua gender diembat semua," kata Kija prihatin. "Aku ngga setuju kalo Yona-_ya _diginiin! Kita harus berbuat sesuatu!" usul Kija.

"Kali ini gua setuju sama lu," Hak mengacungkan jempol ke Kija.

"Berarti kita harus ekspos habis-habisan si Su'un!" Yoon berapi-api. Hak mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan membuat lingkaran.

"Demi Yona!" seru Hak.

"OOOOOO!"

* * *

Dapatkah mereka menyelamatkan Yona? Temukan jawabannya!

* * *

Catatan:

-ya/-ah (korean) : semacam '-chan'-nya di Korea

Hyung (korean) : kakak laki-laki

* * *

Maaf, ada editan sedikit XD

* * *

Hai, author baru ikut menyumbangkan tulisan disini ^^ Cerita ini hanya untuk lucu-lucuan saja, mohon jangan dianggap serius. Dan mohon maaf bila ada pihak-pihak yang merasa dirugikan atau tidak terima dengan konten yang terdapat dalam cerita nista ini /(_ _)\

~Keep^^Writing~


	2. Chapter 01

**Title : Akatsuki no Yona Highschool AU! - Sebuah Romansa**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy.**

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter.01 : Langkah Satu

* * *

"Hai, Yona."

Di suatu pagi yang cerah ceria, Hak dengan sengaja berpapasan dengan Yona di lorong sekolah. Dia memasang senyum menawan bak pangeran...

"_Hak...! Mukamu kayak orang bejat...!_" sampai tiba-tiba telinga Hak mendengar bisikan nista itu, senyumnya langsung lenyap. Dia tau banget itu tadi suara Kija.

"Ada apa, Hak?" Yona tersenyum imut. Hak memanfaatkan beberapa detik waktunya untuk menikmati senyuman itu. Sebetulnya, dulu dia dan Yona lumayan dekat—sampai Hak dengan nistanya keluar dari komunitas 'cowok dan cewek populer'. Semoga Yona masih ingat tentang kedekatan mereka.

"Kenapa sih, kok diam?" tanya Yona tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Hak kembali ke kenyataan. "Ah, ngga papa. Gimana kabar?" tanyanya dengan basi bin ngga penting.

"Biasa aja. Tumben nanya kabar," Yona tertawa krius-krius renyah. Kalau di dunia ini beneran ada dewa, pasti Yona adalah dewinya. Itu pikiran yang terlintas di kepala Hak.

"Ya memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga kalo orang lama ngga ketemu nanyain kabar," kata Hak.

"Iya sih, hehehe. Tapi kalo keluar dari mulut Hak yang cuek rasanya ooc," balas Yona. Yona bersandar di dinding dan menantikan topik obrolan dari Hak. Tapi Hak sendiri bingung mau ngomong apaan.

"Katanya sudah ada yang punya ya?" celetuk Hak spontan. Wajah Yona langsung blushing, hampir sama dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala.

"Eh, kok tau sih..." Yona tersenyum malu. Menurut Hak itu senyum risih.

"Ngga papa kalo ngobrol disini sama gue?" tanya Hak, lagi-lagi spontan.

"Ah, memangnya kenapa?" Yona menatap Hak dengan mata bulatnya yang besar dan imut. Ih unyu banget, Hak tanpa sadar ketularan Yoon dan Zeno. "Kamu taulah, Soowon kenal kamu kayak apa..."

Dan detik berikutnya, Hak mengimpit Yona ke dinding di antara kedua tangan.

"Kalo dia kenal gue... harusnya dia tau kayak apa perasaan gue ke elo kan..."

Mata Hak menatap tajam pada wajah Yona. Yona hanya diam, balas menatap Hak dengan polosnya.

"... kayaknya kita harus balik ke kelas deh, bel masuk udah bunyi loh." Suara Yona pelan. Dan tiba-tiba Hak merasa terabaikan. Yona menyelip keluar dari kuncian Hak.

"Nanti ngobrol-ngobrol lagi ya. Kalau mau, gabung dong ke meja kita pas makan siang," pesan Yona sebelum dia pergi. Dan ekor mata Hak melihat sosok dewi itu telah disambut dewanya di depan pintu kelas. Ugh, ngeliat mereka begitu serasi, nyesek banget bro.

"SON HAK!" dan secara tiba-tiba kepala Hak kejatuhan tonjokan keramat dari tangan kanan Kija. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu memojokkan Yona-_ya_ begitu, hah?! DASAR COWOK BRENGSEK!"

Wah, entah kenapa, diomelin sama Kija tuh rasanya kayak dilabrak sama cewek SMA labil. Mana wajah cantiknya itu memerah sambil berlinang airmata gitu lagi. Sungguh uke.

Hak menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal. "Tadi malam gua nonton drama Korea ya gitu sih taktik buat bikin cewek jatuh cinta," katanya polos.

"Bego! Yang ada dia malah benci sama kamu tau! Ngga liat apa, Yona-_ya_ ketakutan gitu?!" oke, Kija lebay. Dan bisa dipastikan yang buta disini adalah Kija, karena berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataannya, wajah Yona sebetulnya lempeng-lempeng aja. Yona emang polos dan gagal menangkap hawa-hawa berbahaya dari Hak.

"Sudah, sudah," Jaeha menengahi. "Tapi Hak benar loh. Toh biasanya, di drama Korea, cowok yang agresif, brengsek, hina, sombong, dan egois itu yang menang," katanya dengan senyum lebar. Hak ngga yakin harus memberikannya sebuah pelukan karena telah membelanya atau harus menonjoknya karena telah menghinanya.

"Sudah deh kalian! Yang pasti tuh, saat ini Yona ngga bakal tertarik sama si Dekil ini cuma gara-gara yang tadi! Ubah strategi!" omel Yoon.

"Sebelum itu, kayaknya kita harus masuk kelas deh..."

Zeno menunjuk pintu kelas mereka, dimana seorang guru telah menunggui mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

* * *

Chapter.01 : Langkah Satu : Tamat.

* * *

Chapter berikutnya disini... :D


	3. Chapter 02

**Title : Akatsuki no Yona Highschool AU! - Sebuah Romansa**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy.**

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter.02 : Langkah Dua

* * *

Hak dan geng kerennya mengendap-endap ke parkiran seperti maling ayam. Tapi mereka ngga perlu pakai sarung di muka segala.

"Shina dan Zeno, awasi sekitar kita! Kija dan Hak, jadi back up! Jaeha, temani aku ke mobilnya Su'un!" perintah Yoon.

"Siap, Komandan!" semuanya hormat, lalu dengan gesit menuju posisi masing-masing. Yoon, yang bertamengkan Jaeha, segera mencari sebuah mobil Hyundai putih elegan. Mobil itu terletak paling dekat dengan gerbang sekolah. Segera, Yoon langsung mengempeskan seluruh ban mobil tersebut. Karena Yoon jenius, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ban tersebut kempes.

"Misi satu selesai! Dengan begini, Su'un ngga akan bisa pulang kecuali dia nebeng seseorang!" Yoon unjuk jempol. Jaeha bertepuk tangan. "Menurut kalkulasi gue, Su'un tidak akan bisa minta bantuan nebeng ke Yona; itu akan melukai harga dirinya sebagai cowok! Dia juga pasti ngga akan minta bantuan dari orang lain; dia kan songong!" yang ini penilaian subjektif, "jadi, dia pasti bakal nelpon pacarnya dan minta jemput. Saat itu lah misi kedua dijalankan!"

Jaeha mengeluarkan hape. Mengetik sms dengan cepat dan mengirimkannya pada target.

"Hak, misi satu selesai! Laksanakan misi dua!"

Begitu pesan yang masuk ke hape Hak. Setelah berbagi momen dramatis dengan Kija, Hak berlari menuju gedung kelas. Mencari sang dewi yang diidam-idamkan.

Yona, si dewi itu, berdiri sendirian di lorong kelas. Dia terlihat sedang menelpon.

"_Eh? Bannya kempes? Iya, ya sudah, kamu nebeng aku aja ya..."_

Hak mengalami colour-failure. Dengan tangan bergetar, dia meraih hapenya di kantong celana.

"Komandan... misi kita... gagal..."

Rencana memperlihatkan kemesraan Soowon dan pacar-cowok-misterius-nya pada Yona gagal total. Rupanya Soowon senang menunjukkan kalau dia bisa bergantung pada Yona. Pasukan Hak dan gengnya hanya bisa menikmati debu-debu nista yang mengiringi kendaraan Yona dan Soowon seraya mereka berdua tertawa bahagia di dalamnya.

* * *

Chapter.02 : Langkah Dua : Tamat.

* * *

Maaf terlalu pendek :P


	4. Chapter 03

**Title : Akatsuki no Yona Highschool AU! - Sebuah Romansa**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter.03: Langkah Tiga

* * *

"_Guys, let's get serious here!_" Zeno, entah kenapa terlihat bersemangat.

"Eh, tumben..." gumam yang lain. Padahal Zeno yang selama ini paling woles.

"Zeno punya beberapa rencana. Tapi, Zeno harus pastikan, apakah kalian siap mengorbankan diri kalian sendiri?" tanya Zeno.

"Apapun untuk Yona-_ya_!" dengan cepat, Kija unjuk tangan.

"Yaaa..." sambut Hak. Jaeha, Shina, dan Yoon mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari berkumpul!"

* * *

Dengan tangan gemetar, Yoon dan Shina menahan seember air di lantai 2. Di sampingnya ada Hak. Di bawahnya, ada Yona yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman gadisnya. Tidak jauh dari posisi Yona, Zeno dan kawan-kawan menunggu. Kija menggigit sapu tangan.

"Hak, gimana keadaan di atas?" tanya Zeno via hape ke Hak.

"Belum keliatan," jawab Hak. Matanya bagaikan elang mengintai orang-orang yang muncul dari tikungan tangga lantai dua. Namun tiba-tiba matanya mencelat setelah melihat target. "Soowon udah keliatan!" teriaknya heboh.

"Hak! Panggil dia mendekat! Yoon dan Shina, jaga posisi dan jatuhkan air di ember begitu Soowon mendekat!" perintah Zeno.

Hak, Yoon dan Shina bertatapan, lalu saling mengangguk. Hak menghampiri Soowon.

"Woi, sini-sini!" panggil Hak pada Soowon. Dengan wajah polos Soowon mendekat.

"Ada apa, Hak?" langkah kaki Soowon semakin mendekat dan...

—BYUUURRRRR—

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yoon dan Shina dengan sukses menjatuhkan seember air ke kepala Yona. Semua makhluk hidup di sekitar sana membeku. Zeno keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"ITU TADI SOOWON YANG JATOHIN!" teriaknya heboh. Tangannya menunjuk lantai 2. Semua orang mendongak ke atas dan mendapati...

... seorang Hak, Yoon, dan Shina yang cengo di sana. Tidak ditemukan Soowon di sana.

Yona yang ikut mendongak memicingkan mata melihat wajah cengo mereka.

"Yo-Yona...! Maaf ya, gue ama Shina ngga sengaja jatuhin! Kita lagi diminta nge-pel lantai kepsek nih!" teriak Yoon tiba-tiba. Sedikit cemberut, Yona menghela napas.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya! Kan bahaya!" tegurnya, lalu dia beranjak dari sana.

"Yona? Kamu kenapa?"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara lembut itu. Rupanya si Soowon telah berdiri dihadapan Yona dengan wajah khawatir.

"_Asem, sejak kapan itu makhluk ke sana?!_" pikir Hak dan gengnya.

Adegan ditutup dengan seorang Soowon dengan romantisnya membuka blazer dan memberikannya pada Yona yang basah dan kedinginan.

Sial.

* * *

"Kok bisa gagal sih?!" tegur Zeno dan Kija bersamaan.

"Ngga tau tuh, si Soowon tiba-tiba kabur pas dipanggil Hak!" kata Yoon. Shina mengamini.

"Iya, alasannya ada yang ketinggalan di bawah, gua ngga bisa nahan," kata Hak, mengakui kesalahannya.

"Gara-gara kalian, Yona-_ya_ jadi kebasahan kan!" protes Kija.

"Sudah, sudah, itu kan kecelakaan," kata Jaeha sakit kepala.

"Ganti rencana deh!" putus Zeno.

"Hah, masih ada?!"

* * *

"Yona, ada titipan dari Soowon nih," Jaeha menghampiri Yona, menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Eh, apa?" tanpa ragu-ragu Yona membukanya. Dengan nistanya, kotak itu berisi puluhan cacing yang bikin Jaeha sendiri eneg.

"Wah," Yona tampak tak bergeming. "Aku jadi ingat ikan yang kupelihara di rumah. Aku belum ngasih makan mereka. Pasti Soowon kasih ini buat ngingatin aku ya! Makasih udah memberikan ini ke aku, Jaeha!"

Dengan riang gembira, Yona mengambil kotak itu dan meninggalkan Jaeha. Jaeha berubah menjadi puzzle tiga dimensi.

* * *

Kija membuang sepatu Yona ke tong sampah.

"Dari pada dibuang, ngga boleh kusimpan aja nih?" tanya Kija yang langsung dihadiahi tonjokan dari teman-temannya.

"Eh, Yona datang!" kata Hak. Mereka langsung sembunyi.

Yona membuka loker sepatunya dan mendapati sepasang sendal jepit swallow disana.

"_Cuma sendal ini yang pantas buat kamu tahu! –Soowon_"

Itu adalah surat yang ditulis jelek di secarik kertas bikinan Hak.

Yona termangu melihat kertas dan sendal itu bergantian.

"Kayaknya ada yang ngerjain aku dan Soowon." Dengan kalem, Yona membuang kertas itu dan pergi. Kebetulan berpapasan dengan Soowon dan mereka mengobrol. Tiba-tiba ekspresi Yona tersenyum geli dan Soowon berlutut di depannya. Dia memasangkan sebuah sepatu cadangan—entah datang dari mana.

"Aku selalu bawa ini buat kamu. _Just in case_ saja," Soowon tersenyum lembut.

Hak dan gengnya membeku. Gagal lagi.

* * *

Soowon sedang berjalan santai di dekat taman sekolah.

"Eh, Yona!" serunya saat melihat sosok Yona di dekat kolam sekolah.

—GABRUKKKK—

Dengan sadis, tiba-tiba Soowon diseruduk Shina, secara diam-diam tentunya. Soowon oleng ke depan mengarah ke Yona dan secara otomatis ikut menubruk gadis itu.

—BYYUUUURRRRR—

Mereka berdua tercebur ke kolam.

"Aduh, Soowon, kamu kenapa?" tanya Yona, ada sedikit nada kesal di suaranya.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku kesandung sesuatu kayaknya," kata Soowon dengan kikuk. Yona merengut, tidak terima dirinya basah-basahan lagi minggu ini. "Jangan marah dong, sini kupeluk supaya ngga kedinginan," gombalnya, sukses membuat Yona blushing.

Shina di tempat persembunyiannya _facepalmed_.

* * *

"SUDAH! SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN RENCANA BEGINI!" Kija mengamuk. Hak dan kawan-kawannya hanya menatapnya hampa sambil memainkan sedotan pepsi mereka. "Kan, tujuan kita buat bikin Yona-_ya_ dan si Su'un putus, kenapa kita malah ngerjain Yona-_ya_?!" katanya.

"Zeno pikir, kita bisa mengkambing-hitamkan si Soowon dengan cara seperti ini, hehehehe," Zeno nyengir kucing. Emang kucing bisa nyengir? Ah, sudahlah.

"Udah berapa kali gagal coba? Pokoknya taktik ini harus dihentikan!" tuntut Kija sambil menggebrak meja.

"Gua setuju. Ngga ada asik-asiknya tau taktik begini, yang ada Yona malah makin lengket sama Su'un," dukung Hak. Kija langsung memeluknya.

"Aku tau kau memang saudara sejatiku!" katanya terharu. Hak lalu mendorong Kija dengan sadis.

"Sumbang ide yang lain dong?" tanya Zeno. Semua orang menatap Shina.

Tapi cowok itu malah menggeleng-geleng cepat. Nampaknya dia tidak mau terlibat. Yaelah udah ikutan ngerjain Yona juga.

"Kalo gitu gini aja..." Hak mengeluarkan smirk nista.

* * *

Chapter.03 : Langkah Tiga : Tamat.

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya...

Makasih untuk yang sudah review dan baca cerita sederhana ini ya /(_ _)\

Untuk sementara waktu saya akan terus menyampahi fandom dengan ff geje ini hehehe /kabur

~Keep^^Writing~


	5. Chapter 04

**Title : Akatsuki no Yona Highschool AU! – Sebuah Romansa **

**Genre : Romance, Comedy **

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei **

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter.04 : Langkah Empat.

* * *

"Haaakkkk! Gua ngga mau plissss!" Yoon mengamuk sambil memukuli bahu Hak. Hak sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Yoon, plis bantuin gua dikit aja kek," kata Hak dengan wajah tidak meyakinkan.

"Gua rela lu suruh apa aja, asal jangan ini deehhh!" rengek Yoon.

"Hak, serius lu?" tiba-tiba Jaeha nyambung. Kasian ngeliat Yoon soalnya.

"Bagian mana dari muka gue yang ngga serius?" Hak menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Anak-anak ngga yakin mau jawab apa.

"Ayolah, Yoon. Kita harus keluarkan identitas Su'un yang asli. Kalo lu udah ngga sanggup lagi, angkat bendera putih ke kamera dan Jaeha bakal menggantikan elo," jelas Hak. Lah emangnya ini dunia lain apa?

"Eh, gua ikutan?" Jaeha kaget sendiri. Begitu pula anak-anak yang lain.

"Iya lah. Masalah romens dan gombal-menggombal kan elu yang paling veteran disini," jawab Hak santai.

"Hak, plis gua ngga bakal bisa ngelakuin ini. Gua bukan homo kali," akhirnya! Keluar juga kata-kata itu dari mulut Yoon.

"Elu ngga mesti jadi homo buat bisa ngegodain cowok kan?" sahut Hak enteng yang langsung kena timpukan dari Yoon dan Jaeha.

"Eh, kampret, enak banget lo ngomong kayak gitu?!" akhirnya Jaeha darah tinggi.

"Loh, biasanya lo juga dengan santainya ngegodain gua kan?" Astagay, pede sekali si Hak ini.

"Itu kan beda! Lo kan sahabat gua!" malah jadi Hak dan Jaeha yang kelahi.

"Ooohh... jadi lo ngga serius waktu ngomong lo punya perasaan khusus buat gue?" entah kenapa arah pembicaraan mulai melantur.

"STOP STOP STOOOOPPPPP! PEMBICARAAN KALIAN MULAI AMBIGU, GAYS!" Zeno berteriak panik.

"Tenang, tenang, kita bakal ngawasin kalian berdua kok, ngga bakal kenapa-kenapa," kata Kija. Shina mengangguk-angguk.

"Kija, Shina, di pihak mana lo?" protes Jaeha dan Yoon bersamaan.

"Aku di pihak yang terbaik buat Yona-ya!" jawab Kija enteng dan diamini Shina. Jaeha dan Yoon tiba-tiba menyesal telah bertanya.

Perdebatan masih berlangsung alot selama satu jam. Dengan kepala batunya, Hak berhasil menang. Dia menjanjikan imbalan berupa duit jajan buku buat Yoon selama sebulan dan kesediaan untuk menjadi babunya Jaeha selama seminggu. Hak segera browsing internet bagaimana cara menghipnotis orang supaya lupa ingatan.

* * *

"Hai, Yona," Yoon melambaikan tangan dan mendekati Yona yang sedang mengobrol dengan Soowon di depan kelasnya.

"Hai, Yoon. Ada apa?" tanya Yona ramah. Soowon di sebelahnya juga tersenyum.

"Ini nih, gue bisa minta tolong ngga?" tanya Yoon. Yona mengangguk.

"Gue denger Soowon pinter sejarah ya? Nah, ada bab yang gue ngga paham nih, boleh ngga kalo gue minta diajarin?"

"Eh, tentu saja. Ya kan, Soowon?" Yona menoleh ke Soowon. Cowok itu mengangguk saja.

"Janjian di perpus pulang sekolah nanti ya! Kalo bisa sih, berdua aja, biar gue bisa fokus. Sorry, ya, Yona?" Yoon nyengir.

"Iya, aku ngga akan menganggu kalian kok," jawab Yona dengan segala keramahannya. Yoon melambaikan tangan, beranjak pergi dari lokasi itu. Diam-diam dia sedang menyiapkan mental, siap-siap bakal ditinggal berduaan dengan makhluk bernama Soowon.

* * *

"...dalam sejarah peristiwa ini, biasanya kamu hanya perlu mengingat nama-nama petinggi dan tanggal kejadiannya saja..."

Dengan suara lembut, Soowon menemani Yoon membaca dan mempelajari buku sejarah di perpus. Mereka berdua duduk di meja yang agak pojok. Yoon sengaja mencondongkan badannya ke Soowon.

"Eh, katanya di bagian ini masih ada perdebatan ya?" Yoon menunjukkan salah satu halaman. Sengaja tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Soowon. Tapi sepertinya Soowon ngga ngeh.

"Iya, ngga banyak yang tahu loh," kata Soowon. Yoon mangut-mangut. Ternyata selain modus, Yoon bisa sekalian belajar. Tapi Yoon ngga boleh merasa nyaman, masih ada misi yang harus dia jalankan. "Aku mau ngambil buku lain ya. Mau ikutan ngga?" tanya Yoon.

"Oh, yuk. Biar aku bantuin."

Dilihat sekilas, Soowon tampak seperti cowok bego yang polos. Dan yang lebih penting, sepertinya dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda tertarik pada Yoon. Di lain sisi, Hak sebagai pelaksana misi kedua, menggiring Yona ke perpus. Tujuannya untuk memperlihatkan kelakuan Soowon padanya.

"Ke bagian buku sejarah yuk," ajak Hak. Yona mengangguk. Sambil menyusuri rak buku, akhirnya Hak menemukan Yoon dan Soowon. Segera saja Hak mengirim kode bahwa Yona telah ada di dekat mereka. Yoon menyadarinya dan menelan ludah. Dia berdiri di samping Soowon yang sedang asyik memilih buku.

"Lo suka sama Yona, Soowon?" tanya Yoon tiba-tiba. Soowon langsung menoleh.

"... iya dong," jawabnya, setelah jeda yang cukup aneh. "Kenapa?"

"Ngga papa. Kayaknya semua orang di sekolah ini pingin nanyain itu kali, pas tau Yona pacaran sama lo," Yoon nyengir usil.

"Ada yang ngga suka?" pertanyaan Soowon terdengar pelan.

"Ah, enggak. Kita Cuma mastiin kalian berdua seneng kok," dusta Yoon. Tentu saja ada dua nama yang langsung melintas di kepala Yoon untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Soowon tersenyum kecil. "Seneng ya...? Yona orangnya baik sih," gumamnya, membuat Yoon penasaran. Entah kenapa Yoon tidak bisa membaca arti tatapan Soowon.

"Kamu pernah suka sama seseorang, Yoon?"

Yoon kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan Soowon. Nampaknya ini pertanyaan yang serius. Yoon sendiri bingung dan kaget, tapi melihat ini sebagai sebuah peluang untuk menjalankan misi. Yoon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Soowon.

"Kayaknya... ada..." gumamnya, dengan suara serendah mungkin, dengan wajah se-moe mungkin. Hak (dan Yona) yang sedang mengintip sampai nganga. Yoon melirik ke atas kepalanya, mendapati wajah Soowon yang... berkaca-kaca.

Eh?

"Kayak apa orangnya, kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Soowon. Lagi-lagi Yoon kelabakan, duh ini orang kebanyakan nanya deh. Tapi Yoon masih niat melaksanakan misi.

"Ada di deket gue. Tapi... dia udah jadi punya orang." Yoon makin mengimpit Soowon.

("Please keluarin gue dari situasi iniiiii!" jerit Yoon pilu)

Yoon membuat mata berkaca-kaca pada Soowon, seolah mengharapkan respon dari Soowon. Tapi Soowon menepuk kepala Yoon.

"Maaf, Yoon, aku pergi dulu ya," pesannya dan tiba-tiba segera kabur. Buru-buru gitu. Mata Yoon mencelat, otaknya sedang memproses.

Kok... kayaknya reaksinya beda... ya?

Yoon gagal paham.

* * *

Yona dan Hak yang menguping membisu sejenak. Lalu Yona menarik lengan Hak.

"Ya ampun, Yoon suka sama seseorang ya?" bisiknya, menatap Hak dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi takjub tingkat dewa.

Hak membalasnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa-lu-malah-gagal-fokus'.

* * *

Keesokkan paginya, Yoon berlinang airmata saat menyerahkan laporannya.

"Terus... hiks hiks... dia nelpon gue malamnya... hiks hiks... dia curhat gitu ke gue... hiks hiks... dia bilang dia tau aja perasaan gue... dan nyuruh gue buat memperjuangkannya... hiks hiks..."

Kija langsung memeluk Yoon dengan lembut. Anak-anak yang lain cengo.

"Terus tadi pagi gue ketemu Yona... dia mandang gue prihatin gitu...Kebayang ngga sih? Gue kayak yang dilecehkan gitu..." lanjut Yoon lebai.

"Sudah, sudah, kita paham kok, Yoon," hibur Kija.

"Jadi, Soowon ngga tertarik sama Yoon, ya?" Hak garuk-garuk kepala.

"Memangnya lo pikir Soowon bakal jatuh cinta sama semua cowok apa?" Jaeha sweatdrop. Semua orang menghela napas.

"Menurut pencarianku..." tiba-tiba muncul suara dari Shina. Spontan semua orang menyimak. "Dalam hubungan sesama jenis pun... ada pembagian peran dominan dan submisive. Jadi Soowon yang tipe submisive, juga menganggap Yoon adalah tipe submisive, jadi dia hanya menganggap Yoon sebagai teman seperjuangannya... dan dia juga tidak berpikir kalau orang yang Yoon suka itu adalah dia... begitulah..." jelas Shina. Dia tidak menyadari teman-temannya menatapnya horor.

"Kenapa Shina tau? Ngapain dia nyari-nyari yang kayak begitu?!" batin mereka.

"Jadi kita harus ngasih yang tipe dominan?" tanya Zeno polos. Shina mengangguk. Zeno langsung men-_screening_ teman-temannya. "Yang keliatan dominan disini cuma Hak dan Jaeha deh!" serunya.

"Yosh jalankan misi cadangan!"

Hak langsung menendang Jaeha keluar kelas.

* * *

Chapter.04 : Langkah Empat : Tamat.

* * *

Chapter ini udah saya edit, semoga sudah rapi. Sori atas ketidaknyamanannya (?) /(_ _)\

Makasih buat yang sudah berkenan baca dan review... menjadi semangat saya untuk tetap menyampah di sini hahaha /stop

~Keep^^Writing~


	6. Chapter 05

**Title : Akatsuki no Yona Highschool AU! - Sebuah Romansa**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter.05 : Langkah Lima.

* * *

Jaeha mengintip dari pojokan lorong kelas. Berkat misi nista dari teman-teman nistanya, jurus-jurus merayu cewek miliknya harus dibelokkan untuk merayu seorang cowok. Sebetulnya Jaeha agak ragu, memangnya merayu cowok itu sama kayak merayu cewek? Jaeha Cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah, sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau perbuatannya ini semata-mata untuk membantu kawannya tercinta.

Tidak berselang lama, tiba-tiba sosok Soowon muncul dari dalam kelas. Dia keluar sendirian. Rupanya meski sekelas dengan Yona, mereka tak selalu bersama. Soowon hanya berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil memainkan hapenya. Jaeha segera mendekatinya.

"Hai, Soowon," sapa Jaeha sambil lalu. Dia memang berencana hanya menyapa Soowon secara singkat hari ini. Meninggalkan kesan misterius itu penting, apalagi ditemani dengan senyum menawan. Jaeha mengintip dari sudut matanya, Soowon tampak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Tapi kemudian cowok itu kembali menatap hapenya seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Yosh, tahap pertama selesai dengan mudah.

* * *

"Denger ya, karena gue orangnya sangat total, jadi kayaknya gue ngga akan bisa ngumpul-ngumpul dengan kalian untuk sementara waktu. Gue akan lebih sering ngedeketin Soowon dan kalian ngga boleh dekat-dekat, atau dia akan curiga nantinya," pesan Jaeha di kelas, sebelum jam makan siang. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan mata mencelat penasaran.

* * *

Seperti yang dijelaskan di awal tadi, kesan misterius itu penting. Namun frekuensi juga harus diperhatikan. Sebisa mungkin, di minggu pertama Jaeha membatasi pertemuannya dengan Soowon, meski hanya berpapasan sekalipun. Tapi sekalinya ketemu, senyum menawan itu wajib, terutama sambil menatap langsung ke matanya. Sesuai harapan Jaeha, Soowon mulai menatapnya aneh dan sarat dengan rasa penasaran.

Jadi, Jaeha nekat meningkatkan frekuensi pertemuan di minggu kedua.

"Hai, Soowon," Jaeha menepuk bahu Soowon yang lagi asyik-asyiknya ngemil roti di bangku halaman sekolah. Soowon cengo sebentar ngeliat Jaeha, makhluk yang selama ini menganggunya. Ini aja udah yang ketiga kalinya mereka berpapasan.

Jaeha duduk di sebelah Soowon dan belagak sibuk mainin hape. Menurut Jaeha, kalau Soowon penasaran, dia pasti akan bertanya.

"Kita... sering ketemu ya?" tiba-tiba Soowon bertanya. Jaeha menahan diri yang mau menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

"Oh ya?" balasnya sok misterius. Soowon tersenyum kecil.

"Iya. Dari dulu, rasanya kita ngga pernah papasan. Kau temannya Hak, kan?" tanya Soowon. Jaeha mengangguk kecil. Kali ini dia menatap Soowon.

"Padahal rasanya udah dari dulu gue merhatiin lo," bisik Jaeha dengan muka ganteng tingkat dewa.

Deg! Dengan sukses, muka gombal Jaeha membuat Soowon blushing. Cowok itu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Mantap!

("Eh? Serius ini?" Jaeha bingung sendiri sambil menahan tawa)

"Aku... balik duluan ya." Soowon kabur. Astaga, itu tadi reaksi terunyu yang pernah Jaeha dapatkan selama karir playboy-nya deh.

Eh.

Bentar.

Jaeha menampar dirinya sendiri. JANGAN BILANG DIA TERTARIK SAMA SOOWON?!

* * *

Diam-diam, teman-temannya Jaeha pada mengintip dari balik semak.

"Ih, gila Jaeha, total amat dia," bisik Yoon.

"Gua akuin dah dia sebagai sahabat terbaik gue!" sambut Hak dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Kenapa pas gini aja kau nganggap dia sahabat?!" entah kenapa Kija langsung menyalak dan langsung disambut dengan 'sssttt' dari yang lain.

"Kenapa lu sewot? Gue becanda doang kok," kata Hak heran.

"Aku ngga sewot, kok. Kan kasian Jaeha disuruh begitu. Yoon tau kan kayak apa rasanya? Terus kan ngga adil buat Soowon kalo dia dikerjain kayak begini!" Kija marah-marah. Anak-anak menatapnya suspicious.

"Perasaan yang paling semangat ngerjain Soowon itu Kija deh!" seru Zeno. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Kija merengut, terus entah kenapa pergi dari TKP.

"Kenapa sih dia?"

* * *

Ketika geng keren Hak sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di kantin, mereka berpapasan dengan Soowon.

"Hak—"

"Eh, Soowon!" Sapaan Soowon kepada Hak langsung dipotong oleh Jaeha. Soowon sedikit kaget disapa olehnya. "Kok ngga sama Yona?" tanya Jaeha dengan tatapan lembut khasnya.

"Eh... itu, Yona lagi sama teman-temannya..." jawab Soowon terbata-bata. Jaeha mangut-mangut, kemudian dia berdiri. Diambilnya tangan Soowon.

"Gue lagi mau nyari buku nih, bisa bantuin?" tanyanya, sedikit berbisik seolah-olah itu adalah pesan rahasia intelijen negara. Soowon menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk sedikit. Mereka berdua pergi.

Hak dan teman-temannya cengo.

"Kija mo kemana?" Zeno menyadari Kija yang ikut-ikutan berdiri.

"...toilet..."

"Jangan ngikutin Jaeha, ntar nggangguin dia," tunjuk Hak.

"Aku bilang aku mau toilet! Siapa yang mau ngikutin dia sama Soowon?!" teriak Kija tiba-tiba dan dia segera kabur.

Hak membatu, kaget diteriaki tiba-tiba oleh Kija.

* * *

Jaeha bersorak girang (dalam hati) saat melihat sosok Yona bersama teman-temannya juga sedang asyik membaca buku di perpustakaan. Tadinya dia Cuma iseng-iseng aja ngajak Soowon ke perpus berdua, eh sekalinya dapat durian runtuh.

"Eh, ada Yona," seperti dugaannya, Soowon berusaha kabur menuju Yona. Jaeha langsung menahan lengannya.

"Tadi katanya mau bantuin gue nyari buku?" tanyanya dengan mata yang sangat menusuk jiwa raga batin nurani. Sampe Soowon jadi speechless dengan mulut menganga. Jaeha tersenyum, lalu malah melepaskan lengan Soowon. "Gue nggak akan maksa kok, kalo memang lo ngga bisa. Karena pastinya lo pengen sama-sama Yona kan?" katanya sambil berpaling dari Soowon.

"A – aku bantu deh," gumam Soowon tiba-tiba. "Kan udah janji," lanjutnya sambil menundukkan wajah.

Jaeha cengo. Kenapa ya, reaksi makhluk ini lucu banget?

Diam-diam, Jaeha melihat sosok Yona yang memandanginya dengan Soowon. Tapi Jaeha tidak yakin apa arti pandangan itu.

* * *

"Gue liat lo jalan lagi sama Soowon hari minggu yang lalu," datang-datang, Hak langsung menginterogasi Jaeha. Teman-teman yang lain ternyata juga mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Oh iya, dia bilang sih mau beli hadiah kejutan buat Yona," kata Jaeha. "Terus keterusan deh sampe sore, main bareng di game center."

"Gue bingung. Kok Soowon mau sih deket-deket sama lo? Kayak yang nyaman gitu," kata Yoon.

"Mungkin ngga sih dia suka sama gue?" tanya Jaeha.

"Hah, gila, dia kan udah punya pacar dua. Masa mau jatuh cinta lagi?" seru Hak.

"Kayaknya kita harusnya tahu dulu siapa Soowon sebetulnya. Maksudku, kita jangan berpikir dia pengkhianat dulu, mungkin ada alasan dibalik ini. Yang mungkin akhirnya bakal ngasih kita petunjuk kenapa dia bisa pacaran sama Yona, padahal mereka biasa-biasa aja selama ini," kata Zeno bijak. Shina disampingnya mengangguk cepat, sangat setuju dan mendukung opini Zeno.

"Mungkin dia lagi nyari orang yang bisa dia cintai," kata Yoon.

"Yoon, puitis amat lo," sambung Hak. Kepalanya langsung digetok.

"Terus gimana? Kamu mau nerusin ini?" tanya Kija tiba-tiba. "Kalau kamu punya pikiran yang sama kayak Zeno, apa menurutmu kamu pantas deketin dia, mainin perasaan Soowon?" kata Kija sambil menunjuk Jaeha telak.

"Kok, marahnya ke gue sih?" protes Jaeha. "Ini kan idenya Hak."

"Kan kamu yang jalanin! Semua manuver-manuver itu juga atas inisiatifmu sendiri! Kamu yang deketin dia!" Kija teriak lagi. Dia cepat-cepat kabur ke tempat duduknya sendiri. Jaeha jadi bingung. Pertama kalinya Kija marah-marah seperti itu, dan biasanya dia itu orang yang paling sadis kalau sudah soal mengerjai Soowon. Kok sekarang belain Soowon?

"Kija emang kayak lagi PMS akhir-akhir ini, kita juga ngga ngerti," lapor Hak. Jaeha mangut-mangut.

* * *

"Jaeha, akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Soowon ya?"

Jaeha melongo kaget saat mendapati wajah manis seorang cewek dihadapannya. Spontan tangannya berhenti menulis tugas yang harus dia selesaikan dalam 15 menit ini. Sebentar, dia meneliti senyum yang dipasang Yona di wajahnya.

"Cemburu ya?" goda Jaeha, usil seperti khasnya.

"Ih, kenapa harus cemburu sama cowok? Kan ngga mungkin," Yona memeletkan lidah. Tapi setelah jeda yang lama, Yona kehilangan senyumnya dan ganti menatap Jaeha dengan serius. "Itu ngga mungkin kan?"

Jaeha mengulum senyum. Tidak menjawab, dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

* * *

"Gue mau mundur dari misi ini. Kita nyari misi yang lain aja."

Pagi-pagi setelah 2 bulan lebih pelaksanaan misi, Jaeha membuat pengumuman yang membuat mata semua teman-temannya mencelat.

"Ki – kita hargai keputusanmu, Jaeha... tapi... apa ini saat yang tepat?" tanya Zeno.

"Hari sabtu kemarin... kau dan Soowon jalan berdua lagi loh..." kata Shina.

"Tenang, gue yang selesaikan ini sendiri," kata Jaeha yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terlihat 300% lebih keren dari biasanya. Sampai-sampai membuat Yoon blushing. "Gue udah bikin janji, gue ngga mau bikin siapa-siapa terluka lagi gara-gara gue."

Jaeha tersenyum misterius. Anak-anak ngga ngerti.

"Oiya, sori banget ya, bro," Hak menepuk bahu Jaeha. Setidaknya dia sadar, dialah biang semua ini. Jaeha balas menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kija mana?"

* * *

Jaeha meminta (lewat sms) Soowon menemuinya di atap sekolah. Sedetik kemudian dia menyesal kenapa lokasinya harus di atap sekolah. Rasanya shoujo banget gitu. Ntar kalo Soowon kira dia mau menembaknya gimana? Eh, enggak, enggak, rasanya Soowon bukan anak yang kepedean banget begitu.

Tak sampai lima menit sejak pesan disampaikan, Soowon muncul. Jaeha menarik napas berat. Tenang, sampai saat ini, udah berapa cewek yang dia putuskan coba? Setidaknya, dia tidak pernah menemukan kasus dimana cewek yang dia putuskan langsung kalap dan mencoba membunuhnya. Belum sih.

Anyway, bisa hentikan kata-kata 'putus' ini? Dia dan Soowon kan ngga pacaran.

"Hai, Soowon," Jaeha menyapa Soowon dengan riang seperti biasa. Tapi Soowon diam saja. "Ngg... gue to the point aja ya? Menurut gue—"

"Kayaknya... kita ngga bisa deket-deketan lagi," potong Soowon.

"Eh?"

"Eng... maksudku... kayaknya Yona marah karena aku terlalu sibuk sama temen... jadi aku pikir... kita harus batasin pertemuan kita sih..." Soowon terbata-bata. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Serius? Ini karena Yona?" tanya Jaeha.

"Hah?" Soowon mengangkat kepalanya.

"Menurut gue Yona bukan cewek yang suka cemburuan sih, apalagi sama teman. Bener ngga ada alasan lain?" tanya Jaeha lagi, dengan menatap tajam langsung ke mata Soowon.

"Ngga ada. Ngga ada alasan lain. Kamu harus berhenti bikin aku bingung," jawab Soowon.

"Kok bisa gue bikin lo bingung?"

"Sikapmu itu. Jangan bikin aku salah paham. Aku ngga mau sakit hati diakhirnya... atau aku malah nyakitin hatimu akhirnya."

Jaeha tertegun. Mendadak sikap Soowon yang bikin dia bingung. Maksudnya salah paham disini... apa dia punya pikiran yang sama dengan Soowon?

"Kita tetap jadi teman. Karena kamu temannya Hak, kan? Hak temanku, jadi kamu tetap kuanggap temanku. Tapi jangan ulangi sikapmu selama ini," lanjut Soowon. Dia beranjak pergi. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu kasar," pesannya sebelum pergi.

"Kayaknya gue pantas buat itu. Thanks ya," jawab Jaeha, yang membuat Soowon sedikit kaget. Tapi cowok itu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dibalik pintu atap, Jaeha mendengar Soowon memanggil Yona. Sepertinya mereka akan kembali menjadi pasangan putri dan pangeran serasi lagi.

Hampir saja Jaeha melenguh kecewa, ketika dia melihat seorang cowok ramping berwajah cantik menghampirinya.

"Hai, Kija."

Kija mendengus melihat senyum di wajah Jaeha.

* * *

Chapter.05 : Langkah Lima : Selesai.

* * *

Halooo... Chapter baru disini. Apakah ada yang menunggu? /ngga

Semoga terhibur ^^

~Keep^^Writing~


	7. Chapter : Extra 05,5

**Title: Akatsuki no Yona Highschool!AU - Sebuah Romansa**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Bonus Chapter : Chapter.05,5.

* * *

Kija memandang bayangan dirinya di kaca wastafel toilet. Wajahnya masih memerah karena marah tadi. Teriakannya juga terdengar lebih keras dari pada yang direncanakannya. Kija menghela napas.

KENAPA? KENAPA DIA MESTI MERASA KESAL BEGINI?! Kija bahkan nggak tahu apa yang bikin dia kesal. Sudah dua kali dia membuat Hak menjadi korban luapan marah yang ngga dia mengerti ini. Ini pertama kalinya Kija merasa seperti ini.

Mungkinkah dia sakit? Asma? Jantung? Atau ayan? Tapi Kija merasa sehat sekali kok. Sejarah sakit paling spektakuler dalam kehidupannya Cuma saat dia masih kecil, habis imunisasi dia demam selama 3 minggu. Tapi itu aja.

Dan satu lagi. Demam ini Cuma muncul saat ada Jaeha di sekitarnya.

Jaeha tadi pergi lagi dengan Soowon ke perpustakaan. Seperti kata cowok itu di awal misi, Jaeha jadi jarang ngumpul dengan mereka, gengnya Kija. Dia lebih sering nyamperin Soowon. Entah kenapa Kija ngga suka.

Aduh, Kija setia kawan banget ya? Atau posesif.

Huh, posesif terhadap Jaeha? Ah, enggak, Kija yakin kalau teman-temannya yang lain juga melupakannya, dia juga akan marah. Tapi anehnya, Kija yakin seyakin-yakinnya, dia ngga akan ambil pusing seandainya yang di posisi Jaeha itu Hak. Atau pas saat Yoon yang kedapatan tugas ini, Kija ngga begitu peduli. Dia Cuma ngga sabar mau melihat reaksi Soowon yang dilucuti identitasnya oleh Yoon. Walaupun itu ngga kejadian. Kayaknya Jaeha yang bakal berhasil.

Anyway, tolak ukur keberhasilan misi ini dimana ya? Saat Soowon mulai jatuh cinta pada Jaeha? Atau saat salah satu dari mereka menyatakan cinta? Atau sampai mereka menjalin hubungan?

Aahhh... pikiran Kija melantur kemana-mana. Mana mungkin mereka sampe pacaran. Kija tau kok Jaeha itu _as straight as an arrow_. Ngga mungkin Jaeha mau pacaran sama cowok. Konsep hubungan sesama jenis juga membuat Kija merinding.

Tapi entah kenapa, memikirkan kenyataan itu membuat dada Kija merasa sesak. Demamnya kembali lagi.

* * *

Menyalahi aturan yang dibuat Jaeha, dan peringatan dari Hak, Kija pergi ke perpustakaan. Mencari Jaeha dan Soowon. Kemudian menemukan dua makhluk nista itu di pojok rak buku matematika. Deket banget mereka, nyaris nempel.

Ooohhh... jadi sekarang sudah berani mojok? Dasar playboy cap kaki tiga! Geram Kija sambil mencakar rak buku. Kayaknya Kija harus datengin Yona buat minta cewek itu ngawasin pacarnya supaya ngga kegatelan begitu.

Loh, kok ceritanya kayak Soowon yang deketin Jaeha ya? Padahal jelas-jelas Jaeha yang mulai. Tapi Kija itu delusional. Dia lebih suka dengan konsep pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan langkah kesal, Kija angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Sampai jadwal pembersihan perpus senin depan, Kija ngga akan menginjakkan kaki di sini.

* * *

"Kija, bro. Elu kenapa sih?" tiba-tiba Kija merasa jari Hak mencolek pipinya.

"Eh, jangan colek-colek pipiku bisa ngga sih?!" sengit Kija sambil mendorong Hak sadis.

"Tuh kan marah lagi," Hak mendengus. "Kenapa, sayang? Ceritalah." Hak sok manis.

"Ngga yakin kalau harus curhat sama kamu, Hak."

Hak langsung pundung.

"Sini curhat sama aku, aku dengerin kok," Zeno nyambung. Zeno emang asik kalo soal dimintai pendapat sih. Tapi Kija sendiri ngga tahu dia mau minta nasehat apa.

"Ngga ah, ngga usah. Aku ngga papa kok," tolak Kija.

"Bo'ongnya keliatan bingits," komentar Yoon. "Kita refreshing aja yuk. Nonton ke bioskop kek, borong baju ke mall kek. Pusing habis tugas kelompok, mana bagiannya Jaeha belum dia kasih lagi," kata Yoon.

"Ayo, ayo," Hak langsung setuju. "Booking salon sekalian buat anak ini," dia menunjuk Kija.

"Bisa ngga sih ngga gangguin aku?" Kija akhirnya meradang. Dipukulnya lengan Hak dengan tangan kanan keramatnya. Kenapa keramat? Karena di sana ada bekas luka bakar yang didapatnya saat masa premannya di SMP. "Kalo aku booking salon, kalian juga harus ikut."

"NAJIS."

Teman-teman Kija langsung memandang jijik. Tapi Kija dengan cuek langsung menelpon seseorang dan berbicara tentang salon, spa, dll.

"Jaeha ikut ngga?" tanya Shina tiba-tiba. Omongan Kija di telpon langsung terhenti dan dia menyimak.

"Ah, ngga tau dia. Dia bilang kan dia harus nempelin Soowon terus, jadi bisa aja dia batalin janji tiba-tiba kalo Soowon nyamperin dia," kata Hak.

"Ya sudah kalo dia ngga mau ikut. Emangnya kita ngga bisa senang-senang tanpa dia?" sambung Kija dengan sengit. Percakapannya di telpon berlanjut. Anak-anak menatapnya bingung.

"Kan kita ngga bilang dia ngga mau ikut..."

* * *

Kija sampe lebih dulu di depan bioskop tempat mereka janjian. Habis Kija bete di rumahnya, jadi dia kabur duluan. Mood-nya emang lagi jelek banget sejak pagi. Tapi Kija ngga tau apa penyebabnya.

Sambil nungguin, dia ngeliat-liat poster film yang akan tayang. Eh, emang mereka mau nonton apa sih? Belum ditentukan tuh. Hak pasti penginnya yang action, kalo Yoon sukanya yang berbau edukasi dan level tinggi, Zeno lebih suka komedi, sedangkan Shina suka film tentang hewan. Mentang-mentang melihara tupai, langsung terbuka matanya tentang dunia hewan. Kija sendiri hampir sama dengan Yoon, dia suka yang level tinggi, film-film _hollywood_ gitu. Untuk genre dia lebih _prefer_ ke romance comedy atau historical (apaan...)

Tak lama kemudian Yoon datang dengan Hak. Sepertinya dia nebeng Hak dengan motor besarnya. Kija langsung bertanya apa ada orang yang nanyain mereka pacaran atau ngga dan langsung dapat satu geplakan gratis dari Yoon. Kedatangan mereka disusul Zeno dan Shina yang langsung curhat soal angkot mereka yang ngetem sampe setengah jam.

"Gue pesankan tiketnya ya. Hak, pesenin snack sana. Ingat gue popcorn caramel," perintah Yoon.

"Siap." Hak langsung menggeret Shina buat membantunya. Ah, nyamannya punya teman-teman dengan badan _well-built_ gini. Gampang disuruh jadi tukang angkut dan bodyguard. Coba ada Jaeha, tenaganya jadi triple tuh.

"Eh, emang udah ditentukan mau nonton apa?" tanya Kija.

"Udah, tadi malam. Di line," jawab Zeno. Wah, tadi malam Kija tidur kecepetan, jadi ngga ikut diskusi. Pasti anak-anak ini jadi kalong semalaman.

"Aku ngga ngeliatin nih. Kita nonton apa?" tanyanya lagi. Zeno langsung nyengir dan Kija tiba-tiba merinding.

"Horor dong!" seru Zeno bangga.

"Eh?" Kija membatu.

"Katanya, di film ini banyak serangga mutannya loh~"

Kija sukses jadi puzzle tiga dimensi.

* * *

Kija sempat menyusul Yoon, kemudian berdebat tentang tempat duduk. Kija ngotot mau duduk di bangku paling belakang, sedangkan Yoon maunya di tempat yang strategis. Setelah mengancam akan muntah di dalam teater, akhirnya Yoon mengalah dan mereka duduk di urutan kedua dari belakang.

"Kalo kayak begini beneran kubawa kalian ke salon!" geram Kija. Teman-temannya ngakak.

"Eh, eh... Jaeha tuh."

Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari teater tempat pemutaran film horor itu, tiba-tiba Yoon mencolek bahu Kija. Kija yang sebetulnya mau muntah, langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Yoon. Ke arah dua orang cowok yang habis keluar dari teater sebelah. Mereka berdua ngobrol dengan asiknya.

"Samperin yuk?" ajak Zeno.

"Boleh ya?" tanya Yoon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan ke-be-tul-an!" kata Zeno.

"Iya juga sih. Yuk," Hak memimpin. "Oi, Jaeha!" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Eh, kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Jaeha girang.

"Ngepel lantai," jawab Kija ketus. "Memangnya kalo lagi di sini ngapain?"

"Astaga, kan basa basi doang." Jaeha tersenyum.

"Basi emang."

Melihat kelakuan Kija, Zeno dan Yoon langsung menariknya ke belakang, diamankan oleh Shina.

"Hai, Hak," sapa Soowon dengan senyum ramah.

"Hei, kok kalian bisa kesini bareng?" tanya Hak, memancing.

"Kemaren-kemaren, Soowon bilang mau nonton film ini. Berhubung gue tertarik, jadi bareng aja. Ya kan?" Jaeha menyenggol bahu Soowon.

"Iya. Kalo tau kalian juga ke sini, kan kita bisa nonton bareng-bareng," kata Soowon.

"Ooh... sayangnya kita nonton film lain sih," kata Hak. Soowon mengeluarkan suara 'oh' kecil.

"Eng, aku pulang duluan aja ya, Jaeha," Soowon menyentuh lengan Jaeha. Adeuuuhhh... udah sentuh-sentuhan nih.

"Loh, katanya mau nyari buku dulu? Gue kan udah janji mau nemenin," kata Jaeha, sekaligus memberi kode ke teman-temannya supaya pergi.

"Santai aja, Soowon. Kita sendiri punya urusan lain sih. Oya kalo bisa bantuin orang ini ngerjain tugas kelompok kita dong, lambat banget sih," kata Yoon ngga tau malu bin cuek. Jaeha tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh gitu ya. Kalo gitu aku pinjam Jaeha dulu ya," Soowon tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangan. Dua makhluk itu pergi.

"Ini udah yang keberapa kalinya mereka jalan ya?" gumam Zeno.

"Lagian kenapa dia ngga nonton sama Yona aja? Film ini kan general aja, cocok sama Yona," sambung Hak.

"Udah ah, hampir telat ke salon nih!" dengus Kija, berjalan mendahului teman-temannya.

"Ini anak juga kenapa sih?"

* * *

Kija semedi di dalam kamarnya. Tiba-tiba di kepalanya terputar kembali ingatan tadi siang di sekolah. Tentang bagaimana lagi-lagi seorang temannya melihat Jaeha dan Soowon jalan berdua. Tentang bagaimana spekulasi teman-temannya mengenai Jaeha yang mampu membuat Soowon nyaman. Tentang bagaimana mata Jaeha yang menerawang saat membicarakan Soowon. Tentang bagaimana darah Kija langsung panas dan tanpa pikir panjang memarahi Jaeha dan pergi begitu saja. Dijamin Jaeha pasti bingung tujuh keliling. Teman-temannya Kija yang lain aja bingung dengan sikapnya. Apalagi Jaeha yang sudah hampir satu bulan ngga ngumpul bareng. Kija menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

"HUAAAAA AKU NGGA MAU KAYAK BEGINI LAGI! PERGI KAU BAYANGAN JAEHA BEGOOOO!" Kija beneran kayak orang stress. Kalau neneknya dengar, pasti neneknya langsung menelpon emergency, menyangka Kija kena ayan.

Dan entah kenapa, Kija merasa ingin menangis. Dia tidak mau lagi melihat Jaeha bersama Soowon. Kija ingin Jaeha hanya melihatnya...

...

...HUH? MIKIR APA TADI DIA? Itu... itu kayak pikiran orang yang jatuh cinta deh...

Apa Kija jatuh cinta? Sama Jaeha?

Hah.

* * *

_Sekali lagi... aku harus pastiin sekali lagi sebelum lompat ke kesimpulan konyol itu..._ pikir Kija, seraya dia membuntuti Jaeha habis pulang sekolah. Tadi dia liat Jaeha pulang bersama Soowon.

Aneh, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jalan sampai halte bus. Padahal Soowon kan ada mobilnya. Anak orang kaya sih. Mereka ngobrol asyik berdua, tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Kija bosan menantikan adegan yang bisa membuatnya berseru 'ASTAGA!'

Tapi Tuhan itu maha adil. Sebelum Kija menyerah dan beranjak pergi, dia diperlihatkan adegan...

... Jaeha merangkul Soowon sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Bagus, sekarang jarak mereka makin dekat. Atau nempel lebih tepat kali.

Mau tau apa yang dirasa Kija?

SAKIT NJIR.

* * *

Oke, Kija suka sama Jaeha. Dia ngga suka Jaeha dekat-dekat Soowon. Sekarang dia maunya Jaeha Cuma jadi punyanya. Dia mau Jaeha Cuma melihatnya seorang. Ternyata Kija orang yang posesif banget.

Tapi Kija ngga bohong, memang itu yang dirasakannya. Terus dia harus ngapain?

Itu juga Kija bingung. Rasanya Kija enggan deh nembak Jaeha. Udah dibilang kan? Kija tau Jaeha itu _as straight as an arrow_. Pasti Jaeha bakal nolak perasaannya. Mau membayangkan betapa halusnya penolakan yang akan diterimanya nanti juga, Kija tetap merasa ngga sanggup. Kalau Jaeha sampe menolaknya, dia akan bunuh diri.

Karena kokoro Kija masih perawan. Dia ngga terbiasa dengan cinta-cintaan begini.

* * *

"Kemaren marah-marah, sekarang diem melulu. Maunya apa sih?"

Kija langsung kaget setengah mati saat mendapati wajah Hak yang tengah berjongkok di depan mejanya.

"Kenapa sih kalo aku diam?" tanya Kija sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kan aneh, ngga denger ocehan-ocehan rempong dari Kija," jawab Hak polos. Kija menghela napas, menahan hasrat mengomelnya.

"Udahlah, aku capek nih. Bantuin aku dong,"

"Bantu apa? Gue siap."

"Diem, tutup mulut, ngga usah ngajak aku ngomong. Bisa kan?"

Hak langsung pundung ke pojokan. Dia ngesot ke arah Yoon.

"Biasanya sih gue curhat soal kedinginan tuan Kija ini ke Jaeha, tapi orangnya kagak ada," Hak melendot ke Yoon, ibu ketiganya di sekolah. Yang pertama kan, Ibu kandungnya. Yang kedua itu guru-guru perempuan. Jadi Yoon ibu ketiga. Oke ngga penting.

"Eh, Kija keluar kelas," gumam Yoon, menunjuk kursi Kija yang sudah tak berpenghuni entah sejak kapan.

* * *

Akhirnya Kija mendekam lagi ke kamar mandi. Aduuhh, kemaren-kemaren pas denger namanya Jaeha bawaannya pengen marah-marah, sekarang malah langsung blushing. Pokoknya ngga ada yang boleh tau soal perasaan Kija. Bisa mati dia, di-judge sama orang-orang.

(Bukannya dia menuduh teman-temannya bakal berpikiran sempit sih...).

Menyadari membasuh muka saja tidak cukup, Kija memutuskan mau nyari angin aja di atap sekolah. Sekalian nyari sinyal ah, browsing yutub atau apa gitu. Ketika Kija sampai di atap sekolah, dia melihat Jaeha. Aduh kenapa harus ada dia di saat kayak begini? Kabur aja deh...

"Eh, Kija!" ternyata makhluk itu telah melihatnya. Kija ngga bisa kabur. Dengan terpaksa dia mendekat ke Jaeha.

"Ngapain kamu di sini? Tugas kelompok punyamu sudah selesai belum?" tanya Kija pura-pura ketus.

"Nih." Jaeha mengacungkan selembar kertas.

"Kasih ke Yoon sana, ditungguin."

"Nanti ah."

Kija langsung membayangkan reaksi Yoon kalau sampai dia melihat tingkah Jaeha ini.

"Kenapa? Kok kayak yang lagi galau?" tanya Kija. Jaeha bersandar di pagar atap.

"Masa sih?" dia malah nanya balik.

"Iya tuh. Alismu merengut gitu," tunjuk Kija.

"Hehehe, detil banget," Jaeha tersenyum. Kija langsung panik. Salah tingkah, antara tersepona dan ketakutan Jaeha bisa membaca perasaannya. Ternyata ini yang dirasakan Hak kalau dia dekat-dekat Yona.

"Tadi gue ketemu sama Yona, dia nanyain soal gue dan Soowon gitu," gumam Jaeha.

"Oh, terus?"

"Ngeliat wajah Yona, bikin gue mikir, kayaknya gue harus mutusin sebetulnya siapa Soowon buat gue," jelas Jaeha. Ngga perlu dijelasin, kata-kata Jaeha itu langsung membuat Kija terbelalak dan bahunya mulai bergetar. Sayang atau syukurlah, Jaeha sedang membelakanginya. "Tapi lo tau ngga, entah kenapa sama-sama Soowon itu bikin gue nyaman loh. Apa ini tanda gue suka sama dia?"

"Tapi kamu kan straight?!"

Suara Kija menyalak keras, membuat Jaeha terloncat kaget dan terpaksa berbalik menatap Kija, untuk mendapati anak itu... sedang menangis.

"Ke – kenapa lo nangis?" tanya Jaeha panik. Jaeha ngga merasa ada salah ngomong kok?! Dan by the way, ini pertama kalinya Jaeha melihat Kija menangis.

Kija mengusap-usap mukanya. "A – aku ngga nangis!" Bohong banget. Jaeha sampai sweatdrop.

"Kenapa sih lo? Oke, kayaknya tadi gue salah. Gue mikir buat ngerebut Soowon dari Yona. Yona pasti bakal sedih ya? Makanya lo juga ikutan sedih terus nangis gitu?" oceh Jaeha setengah panik. Tapi kata-katanya malah membuat Kija makin terbelalak.

"Kamu beneran suka sama Soowon?!" teriaknya seolah tidak percaya, macam teriakan saat ada orang yang bilang gajah terbang. Kija ini lagi kesurupan atau apa, pikir Jaeha.

"Nggak... eh... nggak tahu... gue nggak tauuuu!" jawab Jaeha panik. "Kija, jangan nangis. Gue jadi takut nih!"

Jaeha tau trik-trik menenangkan cewek yang lagi nangis. Tapi ini Kija. Kija itu cowok. Seumur-umur Jaeha ngga pernah dihadapkan dengan kasus cowok nangis dihadapannya. Jaeha ngga tahu mesti ngapain. Dan Kija masih menangis sampai-sampai ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa. Jaeha menawarkannya tisu.

"...aku...ka...Jaeha..." tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan mistis dari Kija. Suaranya begitu pelan dan tidak jelas. Jaeha ragu mau bertanya atau tidak, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini ada baiknya kalau Jaeha mendorong Kija untuk mengatakan apa sedang dirasakannya.

"Lo ngomong apa barusan? Bilang aja, gue dengerin kok," kata Jaeha dengan suara lembut. Kija menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku suka kamu!"

Dan Jaeha melongo. Pause sebentar. Jaeha tidak yakin Kija sudah selesai ngomong, jadi dia diam dulu.

"Aku suka sama kamu! Kayaknya baru-baru aja... tapi perasaan ini bikin aku sesak. Sejak kamu dekat sama Soowon, aku jadi sering mikirin kamu. Rasanya sakit ngeliat kamu sama Soowon. Aku ngga mau kamu dekat-dekat dengan dia lagi. Aku mau kamu cuma liat aku. Aku mau kamu cuma jadi milikku!"

"Kija..."

"Kamu ngga suka sama Soowon kan?"

"..."

"Kalau kamu lebih milih dia, aku harus bunuh diri." Kija mendekati pagar atap.

"TUNGGU DULU!" Jaeha langsung histeris dan menahan lengan Kija. Aduh, temannya ini sudah jadi gila. Sebentar lagi Jaeha ikutan jadi gila. Napas Jaeha sudah pendek-pendek, wajahnya memerah parah. "Ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Lo ngga bisa berharap gue bakal jawab dalam waktu lima menit kan?!"

"Tapi aku butuh jawabannya sekarang! Kalau ngga aku bisa meledak!" balas Kija. "Kamu suka Soowon apa nggak? Kalau kamu ngga suka sama dia, berenti deketin Soowon. Kalau kamu suka sama dia, kamu harus yakinkan aku supaya ngga bunuh diri!" tuntut Kija. Entah kenapa Jaeha memandanginya agak lama.

"Gue ngga pernah nyangka lo orang yang kayak begini," gumam Jaeha. Kija tersentak. Iya ya, kalau dipikir-pikir semua hal yang dikatakannya tadi terlalu egois dan menyudutkan Jaeha ya. Pasti Jaeha marah dan menganggap Kija ngga rasional. "Ternyata kalau sedang marah lo emang imut ya."

Wajah Kija langsung memerah begitu mendengar kata-kata Jaeha. "KAMU SALAH FOKUS DISINI! FOKUS!" jerit Kija. Jaeha tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah, Kija. Kayaknya gue ngga bisa ngasih lo jawaban secepat itu. Lo sahabat gue. Gue ngga bisa ngasih jawaban mentah. Ini harus dipikirkan matang-matang sambil diberi bumbu lalu diaduk rata dan tiriskan..."

Kija menonjok Jaeha dengan tangan keramatnya. Anehnya Jaeha malah tertawa senang. Dasar orang aneh.

Jaeha mengambil tangan Kija, menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Boleh ngga kalau gue mau nge-tes kesungguhan hati lo?" tanyanya pelan. Kija menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pasti lulus tes," jawab Kija, menggembungkan pipinya. Kijaaaa... jangan menampakkan wajah yang terlalu moe nak, ada hewan berbahaya yang sedang berdiri di depanmu ini. "Oh iya, jangan bilang sama yang lain."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Kija melotot. "Kamu tau ini ngga normal kan?"

"Ah, kata siapa..." gumam Jaeha santai.

"Whatever. Kalau sampai ada orang yang tau tentang kita, aku bunuh diri beneran," tunjuk Kija. Dia beranjak pergi. "Satu lagi. Besok, ucapkan selamat tinggal ke Soowon. Kalau ngga, seseorang bakal kehilangan nyawanya."

Jaeha bengong ditinggal sendiri di atap, sementara Kija melenggang santai dari TKP. Padahal tadi nangis-nangis sampai histeris begitu. Sekarang malah sok-sokan merintah Jaeha. Kija ini gabungan antara maso dan yandere atau apa sebetulnya?

Dan oh iya.

Sekarang dia dan Kija pacaran ya?

* * *

Bonus Chapter : Chapter.05,5 : Tamat.

* * *

Halooo... ini cuma extra chapter untuk beta couple, yaitu Jaeha dan Kija! Apa ada yg nge-ship mereka juga seperti saya?

Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 06

**Title : Akatsuki no Yona Highschool!AU – Sebuah Romansa**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter.06 : Langkah Enam.

* * *

Yoon, Kija, Jaeha, Shina, dan Zeno dikagetkan dengan suara pintu kelas yang didobrak tiba-tiba dan menampakkan sosok Hak dibaliknya.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Yoon dengan tatapan aneh.

"Gue liat... gue liat Soowon sama pacarnya!" lapor Hak.

"Yona?" tanya Zeno dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Bukan lah! Yang satu nya, Han Judo!" jawab Hak.

"HAHHHH? DIMANA?! DISINI?! KAPAN?! NGAPAIN DIA?! NGAPAIN MEREKA?!" spontan teman-teman Hak langsung menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan histeris.

"Itu, di tikungan deket gerbang sekolah itu tuh. Kayaknya dia dianterin ke sini atau gimana gitu," jawab Hak.

"Wah, udah berani pacarnya deket-deket sini? Ini namanya pernyataan perang!" sengit Kija berapi-api. Anak-anak menatapnya aneh, melihat Kija sudah kembali bersemangat seperti dulu. Soalnya kemaren-kemaren auranya Kija kayak yang galau melulu sih.

"Jadi, kita harus jalanin rencana yang kayak apa nih?" tanya Jaeha.

"Dengerin gue!" Yoon menarik semua kepala teman-temannya mendekat. "Daripada berusaha menunjukkan sikap-sikap Soowon secara random ke Yona, mendingan kita pertemukan aja mereka langsung!" kata Yoon.

"Siapa?" sahut Zeno bego.

"Ya Yona dan pacarnya Soowon laaahhh!" pekik Yoon terlalu bersemangat. Zeno mangut-mangut. "Nah, pacarnya Soowon itu guru di tempat kursusnya ya? Berarti buat kita yang orang luar bakal susah buat jadi eksekutor. Jadi, misi ini akan dilimpahkan ke elo, Hak!" tunjuk Yoon kepada Hak yang sedang...

... duduk santai di mejanya sambil baca komik.

"Hah, apa?" tanyanya. Yoon menahan hasratnya untuk menggantung Hak di langit-langit kelas.

"Elo satu tempat kursus sama Soowon kan? Lo harus cari celah supaya kita bisa pertemukan pacarnya Soowon—sekaligus Soowon-nya—dengan Yona!" jelas Yoon.

"Ooohh..." Hak cuek dan masih anteng bolak-balik halaman komik yang sedang dibacanya. "Gimana ya, Yoon? Han Judo itu ngga ngajar di kelas gue dan Soowon."

"Hah?"

"Kalo gue dan Soowon emang sekelas, tapi Han Judo ngga ngajar di kelas kita. Jadi ya takutnya gue ngga bisa jadi informan soal mereka sih," jelas Hak. Tiba-tiba Jaeha dan Kija melingkarkan tangan mereka di bahu Hak.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu/lo buat jadi stalker-nya Soowon, ya," bisik Jaeha dan Kija bersamaan kepada Hak. Terutama Kija yang entah kenapa matanya dipenuhi kesan dendam.

"Hah? Ngapain gue nge-stalk dia? Lagian gue kan ngga tau apa mereka pernah ketemuan berdua di tempat kursus—nekat amat..." Hak langsung mengelak.

"Diam ya. Kalau ini berhasil yang senang juga kamu tau!" tunjuk Kija.

"Lo kali yang senang! Gue tau lo juga suka sama Yona!" balas Hak.

"Ya aku suka sama Yona, tapi dia itu lebih kayak dewi-ku tau!" jawab Kija tanpa ragu. Anak-anak langsung membayangkan bagaimana di kamar Kija pasti ada altar pemujaan untuk Yona di sana. "Aku memulai semua ini kan demi kamu! Aku tau kamu bisa jadi yang terbaik buat Yona!" lanjutnya. Oh, Kija berniat jadi mak comblang ya?

"Tsk..." cibir Hak.

"Niat dikit deh, Hak. Kita melakukan ini kan demi lo juga." Yoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Hak. Hak mengendikkan bahu, lalu lanjut membaca komik 'Akatsuki no Yona' yang tadi terabaikan.

* * *

Seperti biasa, setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis, Hak pergi ke tempat kursusnya. Sebetulnya dia kursus begini juga karena dipaksa kakeknya. Hak ngga mengerti, karena menurutnya dia sudah cukup pintar dan ada kemungkinan besar dia bakal selamat di ujian kelulusan nanti. Lagipula Hak orangnya tidak suka belajar di dalam ruangan, dia lebih suka belajar dari alam. Cailah.

(Lalu terbesit ingatan bagaimana kakeknya mencibir saat beliau mendengar alasannya itu).

Yah, di rumahnya, kakeknya yang berkuasa. Kalau Hak masih mau punya rumah, tidak ada cara lain selain menurutinya.

Tapi tenang saja, Kek, tiga perempat alasan Hak tetap datang ke tempat kursus karena sayang sama dirimu kok. Tapi, dia tetap menyambar kursi paling belakang di tempat kursus.

"Hai, Hak," tiba-tiba cowok berkulit bayi muncul di sebelahnya. Soowon.

"Oh, Hai," balas Hak. "Yakin mau duduk di sini? Biasanya duduk di depan," komentar Hak saat melihat Soowon meletakkan tasnya disebelahnya.

"Lagi ngga mood," jawab Soowon sambil tersenyum. Hak hanya menggumam tidak jelas, tapi diam-diam mengamati wajah Soowon. Dia jarang melihat Soowon bete, kira-kira apa penyebabnya ya? Jangan-jangan dia berantem sama Yona terus mereka marahan, kemudian berpikir mau putus.

Amin.

* * *

"Gua capek ah hari ini. Masih ada hari kamis nanti juga. Belum mau kiamat juga. Masih banyak kesempatan kok," oceh Hak di hapenya. Orang yang sedang dia omeli ini adalah Kija, yang sejak Hak keluar kelas 5 menit yang lalu sudah ribut menelponnya.

"_Kau ngga adil Hak, kita ini udah usaha susah-susah buat kamu, kamunya ogah-ogahan gitu_," sungut Kija.

"Ya elo pada biasa aja kenapa sih? Masalah gue ini," Hak mengeryitkan jidat. Sumpah ah, Kija terlalu usil dengan urusan orang lain.

"_Oh, jadi gitu ya kata-katanya buat teman?"_ sewot Kija. Yak, dia sudah memasuki mode ngambek-ngambekan a la siswi SMA labil. Hak menghela napas.

"Maksud gua kan bukan gitu juga. Jahat banget ngga sih kalau gue main rebut-rebut Yona dari Soowon gitu?"

"_Cie sok peduli."_

Hah, cukup. Tadi Hak Cuma pura-pura capek, tapi sekarang dia beneran capek dengerin ocehannya Kija yang sampai kucing betelor juga ngga akan selesai.

"Mudah-mudahan gua ketemu kejadian yang bisa bikin gue teriak 'ASTAGA' hari ini, jadi udahan ya ngomelnya? Dah, bye, cup muah." Hak segera menutup telpon nyebelin itu dan langsung mencabut baterai hapenya. Daripada diomelin sekarang sama Kija, mendingan siapin kuping buat besok aja. Hak beranjak pergi dari depan kelasnya, mau segera pulang.

Sambil berjalan santai, Hak menspot dua sosok yang kayaknya dia kenal dari balik ruang kelas yang kosong. Hak mengintip sedikit dari jendela.

"Hah, Soowon sama Han Judo?!" Hak memekik tertahan. Hampir saja dia histeris, tapi segera menahan suaranya. Dengan ekstra hati-hati, Hak mencoba menguping.

"Gimana situasi kamu di sekolah?" tanya Han Judo. Soowon yang duduk di atas salah satu meja memberinya tatapan bingung. "Soal katamu kau merasa sering diikutin akhir-akhir ini? Stalker?"

"Oh, itu." Soowon tersenyum. "Masih sering merasa begitu. Tapi, kayaknya aku aja yang terlalu berlebihan," katanya.

Hak berpikir, apakah stalker yang dimaksud Soowon itu dia dan kawan-kawannya? Ah, Hak lupa Soowon itu bukan cowok idiot. Dengan tingkah-tingkah gengnya Hak yang aneh, Soowon pasti sudah menyadarinya.

"Besok mau diantarkan lagi?" tanya Han Judo.

"... Kamu terlalu perhatian..." Soowon tersenyum kecil.

"Because I love you."

Hampir saja Hak meneriakan 'ASTAGA' sampai ke ujung paru-parunya, tapi sekali lagi Hak mampu menahan suaranya. Kali ini dia sekalian menahan napas. Wah, Hak jadi salah tingkah. Baru kali ini dia mendengar manusia beneran mengatakan 'love' pada manusia lain. Biasanya dia Cuma mendengarnya di drama tv atau anime. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya merinding disko, geli banget. Hak, dirimu sudah puber belum sih?

"...Hm," lagi, Soowon hanya tersenyum menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua dihadapannya. Tangannya yang dikepal disamping tubuhnya langsung disambar oleh laki-laki itu. Digenggamnya dengan lembut. Uh, kayaknya sudah saatnya Hak kabur, sebelum dia menggelinjang di lantai kayak ulat saking gelinya. Secepat angin, Hak kabur dari TKP, tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

* * *

Sampai rumah, Hak memasang kembali baterai hapenya dan disambut beberapa miscall dari Kija. Aduh ini anak, ngototnya keterlaluan. Tapi Hak sedang ingin melaksanakan misinya tersendiri dulu. Sebelum itu dia nge-line teman-temannya dulu.

"_Ada laporan, tapi besok. Jangan nanya apa-apa dan tunggulah seperti anak baik."_ Begitu pesannya. Tentu saja anak-anak dodol itu langsung nge-ping membabi buta, tapi diabaikan oleh Hak. Tangannya memijit info kontak, mencari nama pujaannya.

_Princess._

_Calling._

Dutt... dutt... dutt.

"_Halo?"_

"Hei, Yona," sapa Hak yang segera dibalas oleh Yona. Ah, hanya suara Yona saja sudah bagaikan ekstasi bagi Hak. "Besok boleh pergi sekolah bareng? Gue jemput."

* * *

"Hak, kok nongkrong disini? Udah deket gerbang sekolah juga," Yona menepuk bahu Hak yang masih anteng duduk diatas motornya. Yona yang kelewat anggun dan feminin tidak mau menumpuk legging dibalik roknya, meski kata Hak nanti bisa dilepas di sekolah, jadi dia duduk menyamping di motor besarnya Hak. Sekarang Hak sudah menghentikan motornya sekitar 15 menit dan Yona merasa konyol dengan cara duduknya ini.

"Bentar," kata Hak, hanya menjawab Yona dengan telapak tangannya. Yona cemberut. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sosok Soowon dari dekat posisinya. Soowon keluar dari mobil.

"Soowon tuh. Aku kesana ya, Hak," Yona menepuk bahu Hak lagi.

"Bentar!" Hak menahan tangan Yona. Yona tersentak kebingungan. Apalagi dia melihat mata Hak yang mengawasi gerakan Soowon dengan liar.

"Ngapain sih?" tanya Yona. Dia ikut-ikutan memandangi Soowon, yang masih belum beranjak dari mobil itu. Keliatannya dia lagi ngobrol dengan orang di dalamnya.

"Kenapa ngga keluar sih...?" desis Hak tanpa sadar. Yona menyentak tangannya dari Hak. Tentu saja Hak kaget.

"Kamu ngapain sih? Maksudmu nungguin Soowon di sini itu buat apa?!" marah Yona tiba-tiba.

"Hah, nung – nungguin Soowon apaan?" tentu saja Hak sedang berbohong, jadi dia menghindari kontak mata dengan Yona. Ya, Hak kembali lupa Yona bukan gadis bodoh. Sekarang dia megutuki sikap tubuhnya yang terlalu obvious, terutama mulutnya yang tiba-tiba ember tadi. Sial.

Yona mengatur napasnya sejenak dan menatap Hak tajam. "Aku mau pergi," Yona berbalik pergi.

"Yona," panggil Hak. Agak ragu, Yona berpaling sedikit. "Lo suka sama Soowon?"

Yona menatap Hak agak lama. "Kamu ngga tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk pertahanin dia," jawab Yona.

"Dia... ngga pantas buat lo," akhirnya, sedikit berat hati, Hak mengatakan hal itu pada Yona.

"Aku yang putuskan." Yona kembali berpaling dari wajah Hak. "Jangan bikin aku benci kamu, Hak."

Hak, si cowok ganteng ini, hanya bisa menatap sosok Yona menghampiri Soowon dengan senyum secerah matahari. Senyum yang entah kapan bisa dia miliki. Mobil yang mengantar Soowon tadi melintas di depan Hak, dan Hak tahu benar siapa pengemudinya. Bayangan Han Judo terlihat sekilas dari balik kaca. Hak meninju motornya sedikit.

"Kenapa jadi gini?"

Rencana mempertemukan Yona dan pacar Soowon : gagal dengan mengenaskan.

* * *

Chapter.06 : Langkah Enam : Tamat.

* * *

Haloooo AnY akhirnya apdet lagi ^^

Apdetnya ngga teratur ya? Maaf... (eh emg ada yang nungguin?)

Makasih, makasih banyak yang udah baca dan review sampai saat ini... maaf ngga dibalasin hehe ^^;

Enjoy!

~Keep^^Writing~


	9. Chapter 07

**Title : Akatsuki no Yona Highschool!AU – Sebuah Romansa**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Disc : Akatsuki no Yona milik Mizuho Kusanagi-sensei**

**Warning : Absurd, title ngga matching dengan isi, poor-developed**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter.07 : Langkah Tujuh.

* * *

"Okay, guys. It's on."

Kija, Yoon, Jaeha, Shina, dan Zeno baru saja menjejakkan kaki di lantai atap, sesuai permintaan sms Hak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan menyaksikan cowok itu berdiri melipat tangan bagaikan bos mafia.

"Kemana lu pas jam pertama tadi?" tanya Yoon. Sebetulnya Yoon ragu Hak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena entah kenapa ada yang beda dari ekspresi Hak.

"Bantuin gue rebut Yona dari Soowon," kata Hak. Teman-temannya melotot.

"Kok tiba-tiba semangat... ada apa?" tanya Kija. Hak langsung menceritakan kejadian kemarin yang dia lihat di tempat kursusnya kemarin.

Wajah Kija, Yoon, dan Shina langsung memerah, untuk alasan yang berbeda-beda – marah, malu, telinganya masih perawan. Jaeha tersenyum geli. Zeno hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini serius kan? Mana bisa kita biarin Yona digituin!" Kija jadi provokator.

"Keren juga ya, berani mesra-mesraan di tempat gitu," Jaeha tertawa kecil.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Hak. Kija dan Yoon yang pertama merangkul pundaknya.

"Lo tau kita bakal selalu mendukung satu sama lain," Yoon menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Jaeha hanya memberinya jempol good luck.

Shina dan Zeno termenung sendirian. "Hati-hati ya, Hak. Cuma itu yang bisa kita bilang," kata Zeno, entah apa maksudnya.

* * *

Yona terlihat sedang melamun di depan koperasi sekolah dan teman-temannya Hak langsung menendang Hak ke arah cewek itu. Hak sedikit was-was mendekati Yona, mengingat dirinya tadi pagi dimarah-marahin sama Yona. Harus selow.

"Yona," sapa Hak hati-hati. Cewek itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. Seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Hai, Hak," balasnya ramah. Oh, Hak jadi lega. Berarti Yona tidak memusuhinya. Tapi Hak masih pengen mastiin kalo Yona bener-bener ngga marah sama dia, jadi Hak membisu dulu.

Selama beberapa detik mereka diem-dieman awkward.

"Eh, Hak," tiba-tiba Yona bersuara. Hak langsung menoleh dan mendapati Yona tersenyum kecil padanya. "Maaf ya, tadi pagi aku marah-marah ngga jelas ke kamu," katanya.

Hak tersenyum melihat wajah bersalah Yona.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari dulu kan kamu emang gitu," kata Yona. Gitu apa maksudnya, Hak bertanya-tanya. "Dari dulu kan suka usil," lanjut Yona dengan senyum lebar inosen. Jadi dari dulu sampai sekarang Yona hanya memandang Hak sebagai cowok usil. Hak merasa sedikit shock.

"Si Soowon mana?" tanya Hak, membuka percakapan lain.

"Lagi di dalam koperasi," jawab Yona singkat sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya (dibalik pintu koperasi).

"Eh Yona nggak ikut les ya?" Hak mengganti pertanyaannya. Dengan mata imutnya, Yona menoleh ke Hak.

"Enggak tuh. Emang kenapa?" jawabnya manis.

"Nggak ada apa-apa sih. Si Soowon kan ikut les, dia ngga ngajakin lo?" kata Hak.

"Ngga sih. Setauku, Hak juga les ditempat yang sama kayak Soowon ya?"

"Setaumu?"

"Soalnya aku sendiri ngga begitu tau soal tempat lesnya Soowon, aku ngga pernah ke sana," jelas Yona.

"Loh, kenapa? Emang Soowon ngelarang?" Hak melempar bait.

"Enggak ngelarang kok. Emangnya kenapa sih? Kamu disuruh promosiin tempat lesmu ya?" tanya Yona setengah bercanda.

"Nggak sih. Cuma kayaknya asyik aja kalo Yona ikutan les di tempat kita," kata Hak sekalian modus caper.

"Hmmm... Kalau gitu lain kali aku akan lihat-lihat ke sana deh. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan ujian semester." Yona menatap Hak. Dengan mata yang berbinar begitu, spontan Hak membayangkan Yona yang akan memintanya menemani pergi ke tempat les, akhirnya setuju untuk ikut les disana, dan kemudian mereka berdua akan duduk bersebelahan sambil membahas materi les bersama.

Mungkin membahas materinya bisa sehabis kelas sambil ditemani matahari sore.

Imajinasi yang berlebihan.

* * *

Sambil memberesi tasnya, tiba-tiba hape Hak berbunyi menandakan sms masuk.

_Hak, hari ini aku mau ke tempat lesmu. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah ya._

_Yona._

Senyum Hak mengembang lebaaaarrr banget.

* * *

Dan benar, si Dewi pujaan sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya di dekat pagar sekolah. Astaga, tidak disangka-sangka Yona benar-benar minta ditemani oleh Hak. Padahal kan pacarnya juga les disana. Tapi malah minta ditemani Hak. Jangan-jangan mereka lagi berantem dan berpikir untuk putus?!

Yona menyadari kedatangan Hak. Cewek itu tersenyum manis.

"Maaf ya ngerepotin," kata Yona.

"Ngga papa. Loh, Yona ngga dijemput?" tanya Hak, menyadari mobil jemputan Yona tidak terlihat.

"Ah, hari ini nggak," jawab Yona. Hah, Hak jadi berpikir jangan-jangan Yona ingin pulang bersama Hak. Eh, tapi hari ini Hak ngga membawa motornya. Lagi di bengkel, karena kemarin spion-nya pecah gara-gara Shina yang lagi latihan mengendarai motor. Motornya Hak jadi korban, si pelaku langsung kabur tadi.

Oh iya, mereka bisa naik bus bersama. Sambil nungguin di halte kan bisa ngobrol-ngobrol, kemudian saat naik ke bus ternyata Cuma ada satu bangku yang kosong. Hak akan memberikannya ke Yona, dan dia akan berdiri di samping cewek itu untuk melindunginya. Mungkin Yona akan terpesona.

Lagi-lagi Hak berimajinasi berlebihan.

"Nah, itu dia datang." Suara Yona membuyarkan imajinasi Hak. Hak mengikuti arah pandangan Yona, dan melihat Hyundai putih mendekati mereka.

Hah, itu kan...

Dan imajinasi tinggallah imajinasi, ketika kaca mobil itu diturunkan dan menampakkan wajah Soowon di dalamnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ayo masuk," katanya ramah.

Hak sukses menjadi obat nyamuk di kursi belakang sementara Yona dan Soowon ngobrol dengan asyiknya.

* * *

Jadi menurut Yona, karena Soowon dan Hak satu tempat les, mending sekalian saja mengajak Hak ikut bersama mereka. Hak lupa ini hari Selasa, jadwal lesnya. Mungkin Soowon yang menginformasikan itu ke Yona. Untung saja Yona mengajaknya di hari Selasa. Kalau bukan karena Hak kebetulan ada jadwal, mungkin Yona ngga akan mengajaknya sama sekali. Memikirkan itu membuat Hak jadi depresi.

Hak menaruh tasnya di meja dengan kepala tertunduk menyedihkan. Beberapa cewek teman sekelasnya langsung mengerubunginya bagaikan lalat.

"Hak, ada apa?"

"Hak sakit ya?"

"Mau kuantarkan ke UKS?"

Ah, jangan lupa Hak itu ganteng. Sekali lirik saja, cewek-cewek pasti langsung jatuh cinta. Bahkan ada juga cowok yang tertangkap basah sering melirik-lirik ke Hak. Sebetulnya Hak gampang banget kalau urusan nyari pacar.

Tapi kenapa dia malah jatuh cinta sama Yona yang ngga balik menyukainya? Hak menghembuskan napas depresi.

"Hak, aku akan mengajak Yona berkeliling, kau mau ikut?" tanya Soowon yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahnya.

"...nggak. Sori, lo aja yang nemenin Yona," Hak berusaha membuat nada suaranya sedikit bersahabat. Dia ngga tahu seperti apa ekspresi Soowon, tapi tak lama kemudian Soowon keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Hak menghela napas.

* * *

Hak mengangkat muka. Sadar akan sesuatu. Kenapa dia malah membiarkan Soowon berduaan dengan Yona?!

Pasti sekarang mereka lagi asyik keliling-keliling kelas, diliatin sama siswa-siswa lain, lalu dikomentari sebagai pasangan serasi oleh para guru. Hak mengacak rambutnya yang keren dan lari keluar kelas.

"Hak, mau kemana?" tiba-tiba mukanya Soowon muncul dihadapan Hak. Hampir saja muka mereka tabrakan kalau saja Hak tidak ngerem mendadak.

"Eh, anu... eh, Yona mana?" tanya Hak yang ngga melihat Yona bersama Soowon.

"Dia lagi di kantin. Sudah kubilang padanya supaya pulang duluan, tapi dia maksa untuk menunggu," jelas Soowon.

"Lah, kenapa lo ninggalin dia sendiri?" tanya Hak kesel. Soowon memasang wajah heran.

"Lima menit lagi masuk kelas tahu..." otomatis Hak melihat jam tangannya. Eh, bener ding. "Yuk masuk."

Ketika Soowon menarik lengan Hak, tiba-tiba Hak menarik kembali lengannya dengan cepat. Soowon kaget.

"Gue mau ke toilet dulu." Hak berpaling dengan cepat, tidak membiarkan Soowon melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dan dia pun tidak melihat wajah kaget Soowon yang tidak pernah dikeluarkannya.

* * *

Hak mendapati sosok Yona duduk di kafetaria sendirian. Tentu saja kafetaria sepi karena bel masuk kelas baru saja berbunyi.

"Yona, kok ngga pulang?" Hak menepuk bahu Yona, membuat cewek itu menoleh.

"Hak sendiri ngapain? Bukannya udah masuk kelas?" tanya Yona.

"Iya ya, tapi sudah telat juga. Nanggung mau masuk kelas," jawab Hak sambil tersenyum. Yona tertawa kecil.

"Nanti kakekmu marah kalau kamu bolos loh."

"Dia ngga akan tahu kan?"

Hak duduk di sebelah Yona. Diam-diam dia melihat ibu kantin memelototinya, seolah menyuruhnya masuk kelas. Hak cuek.

"Jadi gimana? Lo suka les ini?" tanya Hak.

"Nanti aku tanyakan pada ayahku dulu. Yah, sepertinya aku bener-bener ingin masuk ke sini sih," jawab Yona.

"Oh ya? Kenapa? Emang Soowon promosiin apa?" tanya Hak, heran darimana datangnya keinginan itu. Yona memainkan sedotan minumannya yang masih penuh. Tiba-tiba dia menghela napas dengan aneh.

"Ngga papa. Rasanya pingin aja menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Soowon," Yona menggumam. Hak terdiam lama dan Yona menyadarinya. "Eh, bukan berarti aku mengikuti les ini Cuma buat pacaran sama Soowon ya." Yona terkekeh tapi Hak tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Emang Soowon ngapain tadi?"

"Eh?"

"Misalnya Soowon ada ngomong apa gitu... atau ketemu seseorang?"

Yona dan Hak saling bertatapan lama tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Soowon..." Yona menggumam. "... ngga ngomong apa-apa."

"Tapi gue yakin lo pengen tahu tentang kata-kata gue tadi."

Yona terhenyak. Sebelum mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Hak keburu pergi darinya dan memilih untuk mengobrol dengan ibu kantin. Tapi Yona tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

* * *

Cowok itu memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas dengan tergesa-gesa. Menghela napas sebentar, lalu dia melepas karet yang mengikat rambut sebahunya. Menunduk lalu menghela napas panjang lagi. Dia masih belum bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah?" tiba-tiba suara rendah itu mengagetkannya. Ketika dia mengangkat kepala, wajah keras seorang laki-laki hadir di hadapannya.

"Sensei."

"Tumben kamu pakai sensei ketika kita sendirian," balas laki-laki itu cepat. Soowon melirik sekeliling, baru sadar kalau yang dikatakan laki-laki itu benar. Kelas sudah sepi.

"Bahkan tidak memperhatikan sekitar ya? Jangan-jangan pelajaran tadi juga tidak diperhatikan," lanjut laki-laki itu. Soowon tersenyum tipis.

"Aku berpikir apa ini saatnya aku menyerah..." Soowon memainkan rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya.

"Setelah itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Soowon diam saja.

"Gadis itu... apa yang akan kamu lakukan padanya?"

Soowon menghela napas yang lebih berat.

"Berhentilah ketakutan. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya pada'nya'" laki-laki itu menarik rambut panjang Soowon kebelakang. "Tapi aku tidak melarangmu untuk menyerah."

Rambut Soowon sudah terikat kebelakang. Matanya mencelat melihat wajah laki-laki itu sangat dekat dengannya. Sebuah tas hitam yang tertinggal di kursi belakang tiba-tiba menyadarkannya dan mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu mendengus. Heran dengan tingkah laku Soowon yang aneh ini.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku datang bersama Yona."

* * *

"Sini!" Hak mengibaskan tangannya ke Yona, yan berjalan jauh di belakangnya.

"Aku ngga mau!" tegas Yona.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hak.

"Emang kenapa kamu mau ngintip-ngintip Soowon? Mana udah sepi lagi, jangan-jangan Soowon udah balik duluan!" omel Yona.

"Enak aja ngintip-ngintip, tas gue masih ketinggalan di kelas tau," sangkal Hak.

"Terus kenapa jalannya ngendap-ngendap gitu?"

Hak menghentikan jalan jinjitnya dan mulai berjalan normal.

"Gue jalan biasa aja kok."

Yona memutar bola mata. Akhirnya cewek itu menyusul Hak. Jangan-jangan Soowon emang udah pulang duluan, karena sampai lorong sepi begini pacarnya itu ngga menjemputnya di kantin. Yona mulai berlari kecil saat melihat Hak berdiri saja di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Hak, ada apa?"

Mata Yona disuguhkan pemandangan Soowon berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang jelas-jelas lebih tua. Mungkin itu guru mereka.

"Eh, Yona." Soowon menyadari kehadiran Hak dan Yona. Sekilas tampak seperti lega. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu juga ikut menoleh ke Yona.

"Soowon, kok kamu lama banget sih? Kita nungguin dari tadi tahu," Yona masuk ke kelas tersebut, melewati Hak. "Selamat sore, sensei," Yona membungkuk memberikan salam pada laki-laki berwajah kaku itu.

"Maaf, Yona, tadi aku – "

"Soowon harus mendapat pelajaran ekstra karena tidak fokus selama pembelajaran," potong si guru, tiba-tiba. Soowon mendelik, Yona hanya mangut-mangut. Si guru pamit sambil menyempatkan diri menyapu kepala Soowon.

"Son Hak, lain kali jangan bolos." Itu pesan sponsornya kepada Hak, yang daritadi hanya bengong di depan pintu. Melongo seperti orang bego.

"Emang kamu suka gitu ya, Soowon?" tanya Yona.

"Hah? Enggak juga kok – "

"Ya sudah lah, kita segera pulang yuk," potong Yona, mencegah Soowon merepetkan berbagai alasan. Soowon mengerucutkan bibirnya berpura-pura ngambek dan itu membuat Yona tertawa.

Hanya Hak yang masih berdiri di depan pintu bagaikan ornamen ruangan.

"Han Judo... dia guru untuk siswa kelas tiga kan?" akhirnya Hak mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berbicara. Duo Soowon dan Yona menoleh. Soowon mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Hak. Lalu untuk sesaat Hak menghembuskan napas panjang. Akhirnya dia berjalan masuk dan mengambil tasnya.

"Gue ngga tau kalo guru kelas tiga bisa terlibat dengan siswa kelas satu," Hak mengoceh sambil mereka bertiga keluar kelas. "Eh, rasanya dari dulu ngga ada yang seperti itu. Guru kelas tiga memberikan pelajaran ekstra untuk siswa kelas satu."

Soowon menoleh, menatap Hak yang tersenyum santai.

"Oh ya?" Yona menimpali perkataan Hak.

"Hebat ya, Soowon bisa dikenal sama guru kelas tiga. Mungkin Cuma lo satu-satunya siswa kelas satu yang pernah disamperinnya loh. Atau kalian memang dekat?" lanjut Hak lagi.

"Wah, siswa favorit ya. Beruntung banget," Yona tersenyum ke Soowon, walau wajah cowok itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senang. Wajahnya kaku.

Hak akan bikin Soowon sadar, kalau dia tahu hubungannya dengan Han Judo. Hak ingin membuat Soowon merasa bersalah karena menduakan Yona. Dan meskipun terdengar kejam, dia ingin Soowon cepat-cepat memutuskan Yona. Siapa juga yang ingin melihat orang yang disayanginya dikhianati begitu? Ini bukan salah Hak kalau ingin memisahkan Yona dan Soowon. Soowon yang seharusnya memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak memulai semua ini.

Yona tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hak, dan dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Soowon. Tidak masalah. Karena target Hak kali ini adalah Soowon. Soowon yang harus sadar kalau dia tidak pantas untuk Yona.

* * *

Chapter.07 : Langkah Tujuh : Tamat.

* * *

Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf buat semua pembaca ff ini, karena udah menghilang entah kemana /(_ _)\

Saya pikir ff ini mah ngga ada pembacanya hahaha. Maaf ya.

Kesibukan tugas kuliah, mood yang ngga menentu, dan lain-lain bikin saya lupa sama dunia per-anime-an. Apalagi sejak anime ini tamat dan manganya hiatus (eh, manganya udah ngga hiatus lagi ngga sih?)

Oiya satu lagi, saya keasyikan ngidol hahaha. Yak saya lagi berubah haluan lagi ke dunia Hey Say Jump. Ada yang suka juga ngga? Hahaha.

Anyway, karena ngeliat ternyata masih ada yang baca ff ini, saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan menulis ff ini. Cuma ya update-nya bakal ngga menentu. Apalagi saya dalam kondisi kurang sehat dan tidak memungkinkan untuk bawa laptop kemana-mana setiap saat. Jadi mohon maaf ya atas keegoisannya /(_ _)\

So then, enjoy this chapter ^^

~Keep^^Writing~


End file.
